Aux petits anges
by lynara
Summary: Bienvenu dans ce restaurant un peu particulier. Vous y mangerez à votre faim et, vous verez, les désserts sont une pure merveille...UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mon histoire se passe en Nouvelle-Orléans, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville dans une charmante petite bourgade. C'est là que viennent la plupart des amours.

Mon histoire se passe dans un restaurant un peu spéciale que mes parents James et Lily Potter m'ont légué à leur mort, j'avais alors dix-huit ans. Je revois encore le sourire enjoué de ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte avec père pour le centre ville ou ils voulaient ouvrir un nouveau restaurant. Ils ne sont jamais revenus. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé. Ils ont tout simplement disparu, me laissant comme seul propriétaire du restaurant. Qui sais peut-être sont-ils en vie mais je ne préfère pas y croire parce qu'alors, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Maintenant je le gère seul avec **Thomas**, un grand type d'une vingtaine d'année. C'est lui qui m'a fait connaître l'amour, pas l'amour parental, l'amour physique, celui qui vient du cœur mais cela n'a pas duré. On le savait deux les deux. J'était trop jeune et lui aimait déjà une autre personne donc on est rester très bons amis. On a créé un restaurant où des jeunes de 18 à 25 ans pourraient se reprendre. Des cas difficiles mais, ce restau leur apporte une chance réelle pour s'en sortir. Ils ont sept à avoir pris leur destin en main dans ce petit coin de paradis. Il y a Kathy, Nico, Samuel, Axel (c'est le diminutif d'Alexandra), Fred, Cha (Charlotte), Erwin et Mike (se dit Mickey). Ils sont géniaux, surtout avec le petit **Nathan,** un gosse des rues que l'on a recueillit. Il avait sept ans à l'époque et maintenant il en a onze et est un vrai boss en math comme en cuisine. Ce restau est une sorte de tremplin pour eux.

**Mike** parle de plus en plus souvent de partir s'installer en Angleterre comme Barman professionnel et pour l'encourager, on lui paye quand on peut des stages dans les meilleures boîtes du pays. A chaque fois il revient avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il est vraiment fait pour ça. Mike est quelqu'un de dynamique. Un grand brun, musclé et très attirant. Ses yeux mauve (pas une couleur courante, je vous l'accorde) et son sourire craquant attire pas mal de clientes dans le restau. Son caractère est très versatile. Il passe de la joie au pleurs ou à la colère en un rien de temps. Il faut dire que son histoire n'est pas drôle non plus. Enfant abandonné à l'âge de seize, il a eut du mal à se trouver une autre famille et je crois qu'il ne voulait pas non plus. Son cœur avait assez mal comme ça. Il voyagea de foyer d'accueil en foyer d'accueil, jusqu'à arriver ici après une fugue. Il n'avait plus mangé depuis trois jours et fuyait tout le monde. Une vraie bête sauvage. On appris plus tard qu'il avait été maltraité dans son ancien foyer par les autres enfants plus vieux mais surtout par le directeur. C'est grâce à lui qu'on à créer ce restau. Pour essayer d'empêcher d'autre enfant ou jeunes adultes désabusés de se faire avoir par une société qui rejette leur présence et nie leur existence.

**Kathy **rêve de devenir artiste peintre et très franchement elle a le talent pour. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a fait notre déco. Elle nous à fait dans le restaurant une ambiance à l'asiatique tout en y mettant une pointe d'occident. C'est magnifique. Cette petite femme un peu boulotte a des doigts en or. Et des demandes pour sortir avec elle à la pelle. Il faut dire que malgré son embonpoint, elle a un visage magnifique. Son visage ovale est entouré par une cascade de cheveux châtains foncés avec des mèches acajou. Elle possède deux yeux d'un marron le plus pur. Parfois quand elle a réussi une œuvre ou qu'elle est vraiment très heureuse, des étincelle dorés s'allume dans son regard. Pour l'aider, nous lui avons laissé toute la maison à décorer et nous lui avons créé un horaire qui lui permet de prendre des cours du soir sur le dessin. Parfois, le dimanche, on accroche quelques unes de ses œuvres. La dernière fois, un homme, propriétaire d'une galerie d'exposition lui a proposé de mettre ses œuvres dans sa galerie et ils se vendent bien. Pourtant, elle a décidé pour le moment de rester avec nous et de servir dans le restaurant.

**Fred **est le plus jeune si on ne compte pas Nathan. Il a le physique d'un ado, c'est-à-dire, peu de muscle, tout en hauteur. C'est la boule d'énergie de la cuisine. Toujours à nous remettre d'entrain pour continuer ou à nous remonter le morale. Il est génial et ferait un superbe chef coq mais il préfère rester avec nous. On le pousse mais rien à faire. Bon, s'il se sent bien avec nous pourquoi pas et en plus il fait des lasagnes comme personne. On lui a déjà demandé son secret mais il refuse de nous le dire. Il est très têtu comme garçon. Pire que moi et ce n'est pas peut dire !

**Erwin** est le plus mystérieux des garçons et le jumeau de Charlotte. Ils viennent de nous rejoindre, une semaine avant Nathan. S'ils sont venus c'est sur ordre de la justice. Leur famille et surtout leur mère sont jugées pour négligence. Je ne comprends pas très bien son comportement. Ces deux gamins sont très attachants. C'est dommage pour Erwin qui voulait devenir médecin. Je ne sais pas si il y parviendra mais on fera tout pour l'aider à maintenir son niveau. Il nous aide en cuisine surtout en soirée après vingt heure et le week-end. Je dois dire que je remercie beaucoup mes parents de m'avoir laissé un joli pécule qui lui permet de suivre ses cours. Et qui sait peut-être me fera-t-il une réduction quand je viendrait le voir. C'est un garçon assez taciturne et souvent dans la lune mais dès qu'il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous et surtout de sa sœur, il est très protecteur. Pour preuve, il a faillit casser la gueule d'un client qui harcelait nos serveuses, c'est-à-dire Charlotte, Kathy et Alex. Le type n'est plus jamais revenu et je dois dire que ça ne gêne pas plus que ça.

**Charlotte** est beaucoup plus enjouée que son frère et un vrai moulin à paroles. Elle n'a pas son chique pour s'embarquer dans des histoires pas croyables et défendrait n'importe qui si elle croit en son innocence. Ca lui a d'ailleurs jouer un tour avec Nathan. Il a l'air si innocence qu'elle est tombée dans son piège et l'a défendu contre Thomas. Elle l'a fait avec une telle hargne que Thomas s'est excusé sincèrement devant Nathan alors qu'il avait raison. Nous, on était mort de rire et quand on leur a expliqué pourquoi, Charlotte était rouge de honte mais depuis, elle s'est lancée dans des études de droit auprès d'un des amis de mon père. Elle revient nous aidé le soir et le midi. D'après Emmanuel, elle est géniale et avec un peu de pratique elle deviendrait une des meilleures avocates du pays. Elle a d'ailleurs déjà résolut une affaire dans l'ombre. Pour fêter cette réussite, on lui a fait une surprise partie avec Emmanuel. Quand elle a reçu un bisou de sa part, elle est devenue toute rouge. Il y a de la romance dans l'air.

**Nicolas** est l'un des premiers avec Mike. Il va bientôt partir en Angleterre avec Mike pour devenir cuistots dans un célèbre restaurant dans Londres. Autant dire que Thomas et moi sommes très fiers de lui. Son seul problème est Alex. Je crois qu'il l'aime et ne veux pas la quitter. J'espère que quand il lui demandera, elle ira avec lui. Pas que je veux me débarrasser d'eux mais je ne veux pas qu'ils végètent. Ce restaurant est trop peu connu pour qu'ils aient le mérite auxquels ils ont droit.

Ah, la dernière des filles et pas la moindre. **Alex **! Un garçon manqué avec une bonne dose de mauvaise humeur. Voilà ce qu'elle était avant de nous rejoindre et surtout de connaître Nico. Depuis, elle est beaucoup plus féminine et souriante. Sauf le matin ! Si on la réveille, tous aux abris ! Seul Nathan arrive à la calmer, un vrai manipulateur ce gamin ! Je me demande comment il fait.  
Quel est le but d'Alex, me demandez-vous. Très simple, elle veux écrire et est sur la bonne voie. Pour le moment, elle écrit une histoire entre des anges et des démons. Une guerre céleste mais ayant des conséquences bien terrestre.

Le dernier de nos protégés est le plus ambigu. **Samuel,** un bon garçon, j'en suis sûr mais il y a quelque chose dans son comportement qui me déplaît. Peut être sa façon de me regarder. De plus, je l'ai vu prendre de l'argent dans la caisse. Quand je lui pose la question de la nécessité de cet argent. Il me fait un sourire carnassier et me dit d'une voix suave qu'il me les rendra. Il le fait toujours. Mais je n'y peux rien, il me fait peur. Quand il me frôle un peu trop, j'ai des frissons dans le dos ? Cependant je ne le jette pas et me tais. Thomas l'aime bien et je ne veux pas le blesser.

Et moi, vous vous demandez qui je suis. Je m'appelle **Harry Potter** et je suis l'heureux propriétaire de ce restaurant que l'on a nommé « Aux petits anges ». C'est une idée des filles mais je trouve que cela sonne plutôt bien pour un restau. Je suis assez petit et peu viril selon Mike et Thomas mais ils trouvent cela trop beau, mignon ! Eurkk, je déteste cet adjectif ! On dirait que je suis une peluche. Sinon, j'ai des cheveux noirs souvent en pétard mais il paraît que cela me donne un style et des yeux vert foncé. Je suis très obstiné et plutôt généreux cependant il ne vaut mieux pas venir me chercher des crosses ! Ah oui, une dernière chose, mon restaurant est surtout réputé pour ses déserts, pour mes déserts ! Et ça, j'en suis très fier, c'est la seule chose que mes parents m'ont appris, surtout ma mère.

_« Harry, la directrice de l'école de Nathan a appelé, tu dois aller le chercher. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais tu as rendez-vous avec elle dans son bureau. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce gosse. »_

_« Samuel, ferme-là et travaille. Merci Kate. Thomas, tu peux me remplacer ? » _

_« Oui. Va-y ou tu seras en retard. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : chute libre mais positivons !**

Et comme d'habitude, je suis en retard. J'essaye vainement de rattraper le temps perdu mais bon. Autant profiter de cette sensation d'être libre comme l'air. Ces gosses sont vraiment merveilleux. Pour mon vingtième anniversaire, l'année dernière, ils m'ont acheté une moto. C'est plus pratique dans les rues surchargés de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Ah, j'y suis ! Quelle horreur ! On dirait un pénitencier. Une enceinte, des murs grisâtre, il ne manque plus que des barreaux aux fenêtres. Ah, non, déjà fait ! Un frisson me parcourt le dos. J'ai l'impression d'être rentré dans une école fantôme, pas un bruit, pas même un môme qui rigole avec sa bande de copain en attendant son heure de cours. C'est vraiment glauque comme endroit. Bon, il est où ce bureau ? Deuxième étage, salle Navart. Les couloirs sont déserts et dans un état ! Il y a de la moisissure dans les coins, des déchets un peu partout, des chewing-gums sur les murs. P'tain, j'en parlerais avec Thomas, mais pas question que Nathan reste ici. Il ne peut pas s'épanouir ici !

hphphphphphp

« Entrer ! Ah, monsieur Potter ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! »

Elle a une voix à vous donner la chair de poule. Berk, en plus, elle me fait de l'œil, quelle horreur. Vite trouver Nathan et filer.

Note à moi-même : Tuer Thomas, Nico et Mike pour le relooking.

« L'honneur est pour moi. Puis-je savoir où est Nathan ? » Fessons bonne figure.

« Il est à l'infirmerie ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il ? C'est grave ? » Je sais j'en fais un peu trop mais bon, c'est un peu comme mon fils donc…

« Il s'est à nouveau battu avec ses camarades, mais il n'a rien de grave. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler. »

Elle m'invite dans son bureau. Le contraste avec le couloir me saisis à la gorge. Le sol était d'une propreté étincelante et au centre de la pièce, un bureau en bois précieux attirait le regard. Deux tableaux de Monet ornaient les murs, accompagnés d'armoires. Le décor n'est pas surchargé mais montre bien où passe l'argent des parents !

« Voici le dossier disciplinaire de Nathan et comme vous pouvez le voir, il est plutôt épais. Cette nouvelle agression est une de trop. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais notre établissement… »

« Mais, c'est un bon élève, il a toujours de très bonnes notes. Ne comptent-elles pas dans la balance ? » Pas que je veuille le laisser ici mais, elle est en train de lui mettre une mauvaise réputation sur le dos. Certes, c'est un manipulateur mais il reste un ange de douceur.

« Je suis désolée mais… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je retire Nathan de votre vue immédiatement. » Ça y est, elle a réussi à me mettre sur les nerfs.

Je me lève et quitte son bureau d'un pas rageur. Je me dirige vers un panneau pour me dire où est l'infirmerie. Elle est derrière moi, j'entendis ses chaussures claquées sur le carrelage, elle me hurle de l'attendre et puis quoi encore ?

Je rentre comme un taureau dans l'infirmerie. Une odeur de chlore me donne un haut le cœur. P'tain mais c'est quoi cette école de merde !

« Nathan ? T'es où ? »

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un gamin, plutôt grand pour son âge (il m'arrive à la poitrine et non je ne suis pas petit, 1m70 c'est pas petit !), les cheveux châtain très court me court dans les bras. Il lève ses yeux vairons et me sourit.

« Tu es venu me chercher ? »

« Non, je suis là pour faire la cuisine ! Crétin, bien sûr que c'est pour te chercher ! »

Je souris, ce gosse est trop adorable et bien trop manipulateur pour moi !

« Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant pour la bagarre mais on en discutera à la maison avec Thomas ! »

Je préfère avec Thomas avec moi car il est tout aussi manipulateur que Nathan donc une sécurité en plus, sauf si il se met avec Nathan… Mm, c'est un risque à courir. Nous sortons de l'infirmerie et nous passons devant la directrice qui est en sueur, la pauvre, le sport ce n'est pas son fort.

« Nathan, on va à ton casier ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La directrice de ce taudis t'a renvoyé donc on prend tes affaires et on se casse ! »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Pourquoi, parce qu'elle t'a mis dehors ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je t'aurai retiré immédiatement, ce n'est pas une école pour toi ! »

On arrive rapidement devant son casier, quand il l'ouvrit je suis surpris, à par quelques cahier et un sac de sport plutôt minable, il n'y a rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas normal, où est son sac de cours, ces livres et le reste de ses affaires.

« Nathan qui s'est occupé de tes fournitures et le reste ? »

« Samuel, il a dit que comme on n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, je devais me contenter de cela. »

Je suis abasourdi, certes je ne suis pas riche avec tout ce petit monde à nourrir mais je ne suis pas pauvre non plus. Il va entendre parler du pays celui-là !

« Bon, tu as tout ? Alors en route ! »

Je me permets de faire un détour par un marchand de glace avant de rentrer à la maison. Là, j'envoie Nathan faire ses devoirs car même si on le change d'école, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas travailler.

Hphphphphphp

« Thomas, Samuel, ramenez vos fesses ici tout de suite ! » j'hurle dans le restaurant. Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli mais il n'y a personne et je suis un peu énervé.

Ah, les voilà ! Thomas avec son grand sourire comme d'habitudes et Samuel avec sa tronche de cake et ses yeux de pervers. J'en fais peut-être un peu trop mais je ne supporte pas sa façon de me reluquer ainsi.

« Thomas qui s'est occupé de l'inscription de Nathan ? »

« Samuel, pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai retiré de l'école. Tu te chargeras de lui en trouvé une autre s'il te plait, ainsi que d'autre fournitures scolaires. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Samuel, quand tu t'es occupé de l'inscrire qu'est-ce qu'on t'avais dit ? »

« De faire attention à bien choisir. Une école sévère mais agréable et si possible pas trop cher, de même pour les fournitures. » dit-il d'un ton monocorde

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris en compte que la troisième partie ? Et où est l'argent que l'on te donne tout les mois pour payer ses frais d'inscriptions ? Ne me dit pas que l'intégralité passe là dedans, je ne te croirais pas ! »Je m'énerve mais il commence à me courir sur le haricot.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Harry ? Samuel ? » Pauvre Thomas, il ne comprends pas

« Je…Je… »

« Tu…Tu nous le piques comme avec l'argent que tu prends dans la caisse de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? » A la fois une question comme une affirmation.

« Je t'es dit que je te le rendrais dés que je pourrais ! »

« Désolé Samuel mais là c'est trop. J'ai vu l'école et les fournitures de Nathan. C'est répugnant de faire ça alors qu'on t'avait fait confiance ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus te garder. Comme tu es majeur, tu peux partir dés maintenant. »

Ca me fait mal de faire ça mais je ne peux le garder, c'est trop dangereux, imaginez qu'un autre de mes gars se mette à me voler comme ça.

Thomas en est sur le cul, il ne veut pas le croire mais je sais que Mike s'occupera bien de lui. Il n'aurais pas du s'attacher à Samuel comme ça, mais qui suis-je pour lui faire la leçon alors que j'ai commis plusieurs fois cette erreur.

Hphphphphphp

Le lendemain, je le passe avec Nicolas dans les petits commerces locaux. Généralement leurs produits sont plus chers mais de meilleures qualités et de meilleures fraîcheurs que les grandes surfaces et pour faire de la bonne cuisine, il faut une excellente matière première. Mais d'abord, nous avons été faire un tour à l'ancienne maison de Samuel. Le directeur de son foyer est un ancien ami à moi. Je me dois de lui dire ce qui s'est passé avec Samuel.

Evidemment, en allant là-bas, il a réussit à me convaincre de prendre un autre gamin. Je sais que j'aurais du refuser mais je ne peux rien face à ses yeux de chiens. Il doit me l'amener ce soir et bien sûr, il restera mangé comme d'habitude. J'espère que le gamin réussira à bien s'adapter. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est anglais et à perdu ses deux parents récemment dans une explosion. Il était dehors à ce moment-là. Pauvre gosse, je crois qu'en désert, il y aura le « spécial déprimé » ! C'est les autres qui vont être content.


	2. Arrivée plutôt chamboulé

**Chapitre 1**

Ca y est ! Elle est finie ! Depuis que Samuel est partit, je suis occupé à ranger cette p'tain de chambre. C'est-à-dire, deux jours. Jamais une chambre ne m'avait paru aussi dégeu. Il y avait des traces de vomi et de la nourriture périmée dans tous les coins. Répugnant ! Le pire, je crois, que ce fut l'odeur. Ecoeurante et surtout très tenace ! J'ai du la nettoyé deux fois avant de voir une amélioration quelconque. Dans son armoire, il y avait des restes de nourritures et des vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang. Je me demande à quoi c'est dû. Cependant la masse de vêtements restants en est vraiment inquiétant. Thomas, qui m'aidait pour le ménage, c'est même demandé ce qu'il avait bien put emporté dans son sac.

« Harry ! On va être en retard ! Grouille !! »

Merde, le rendez-vous avec le directeur ! J'ai complètement zappé ! C'est Nicolas qui s'en est chargé cette fois-ci et d'après les fournitures qu'ils ont achetées ensemble, il a fait du bon boulot. Je descends en triple vitesse, agrippe sa veste et saute dans la voiture où m'attendent Thomas, Nico et Nathan. Les autres étaient soit en cours, soit au marché. Il ne restait que Fred qui était malade et Alex qui écrivait dans la salle du restaurant. Elle m'a un jour dit que cela s'inspirait beaucoup des fantômes que les clients laissent en partant. Cela me fait froid dans le dos, rien que d'y penser.

Heureusement le trajet fut court. Je ne supporte plus vraiment la voiture depuis que j'ai ma moto. Cela m'endort et je n'aime pas ça.

Le nouvel établissement a une meilleure gueule ! Il est beaucoup plus clair et lumineux. Bon, l'environnement n'est pas super mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Comme une troupe bien ordonné, nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil, où une jeune femme bien gentil et plutôt mignonne nous indique le chemin. Nicolas, lui, décide de rester là. Je crois qu'elle lui a tapé dans l'œil.

« Monsieur Potter, je présume ! » dit un vieil homme avec un bouc poivre et sel comme ses cheveu.

Je souris car, comme d'habitude, il a confondu Thomas avec moi et lui est très mal à l'aise.

« Euh, désolé mais c'est lui, monsieur Potter. » dit-il en me désignant du doigt.

Derrière moi, Nathan pouffe, attirant l'attention de son nouveau directeur.

« Par contre, toi, tu dois être Nathan, le petit génie en math. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Je l'aime bien et je me fis toujours à mon premier sentiment. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en chintz rouge, très confortable. Automatiquement, Nathan se met sur mes genoux. Malgré ses treize ans, il est peu sûre de lui et donc aime se sentir rassurer, surtout face à un inconnu. Heureusement, le directeur ne dit rien.

« Bon, j'ai lu le dossier de Nathan. J'admets que son comportement m'a légèrement inquiété. Cependant, pour ses notes excellentes, je veux bien lui accorder une chance. Je met une condition : plus de bagarre ! »

Je relâche mon souffle que je retenais et, dans ses bras, Nathan se relaxa. Le directeur sort ensuite un dossier, un peu volumineux.

« Ce sont tous les documents que Nathan et vous doivent lire et remplir. Sinon, son premier cours aura lieu, lundi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter et présenter Nathan à sa classe. » dit le directeur en se levant.

« Merci de l'accueillir à ce moment de l'année, monsieur, je comprends que cela est difficile. » dis-je en serrant Nathan contre moi pour la rassurer.

« De rien, mais appeler-moi Albus. »

« Moi, c'est Harry et voici Thomas. »

« Normalement, il y a aussi Nicolas mais il fait du gringue à la secrétaire. » me murmure Nathan.

Seulement le sourire qu'affiche Albus me dit qu'il a entendu aussi mais apparemment, il a décidé de ne pas relever. On s'arrête devant une porte en bois épaix, qui s'ouvre sur un splendide réfectoire. Il est divisé en quatre grandes tables avec un plus petit à l'extrême gauche de la salle et un self au fond.

« Ce n'est pas grave mais c'est largement suffit pour une petite école comme la notre. » explique Albus avant de repartir.

Il passe ensuite plusieurs portes que je devine être des classes de cours. Il tourna dans un couloir secondaire et nous arrivons dans une cour assez vaste et verdoyante.

« Regardez, vous voyez le bâtiment bleu, un peu vieilli, je vous l'accorde. Il s'agit de la salle de sport. Bon, allons voir ta nouvelle classe. » Il retourna à l'intérieur et on le suivit quoique qu'avec un peu de réticence pour Nathan.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour arriver devant une classe.

« Bon, je vous demanderai de rester ici. Nathan, tu viens. »

Nathan se détacha de moi, légèrement contrarié. Le directeur en entrant dans la classe, agrippe son épaule. Derrière lui, quelqu'un ferme la porte, nous empêchant de voir la tête de ses nouveaux camarades.

Je m'appuie sur le mur et soupire. Je me demande comment sera le nouveau. Damien ne m'a pratiquement rien dit sur ce gamin, sauf qu'il a 16 ans et qu'il se nomme Raphaël. Je trouve cela joli comme prénom.

* * *

**Vision de Nathan**

Il était à présent devant le tableau, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Il se les triturait tant il était mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour, vous pouvez vous s'asseoir. Je vous présente Nathan. Je vous demanderai de bien l'accueillir parmi vous. »

Nathan regarda les élèves et repéra automatiquement ceux à éviter absolument. A force de vivre dans la rue, depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait appris à reconnaître les pigeons et les roublards.

« Bon, qui est votre délégué ? »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés se leva. Elle portait une blouse noire ouverte sur un T-shirt serré où l'on pouvait lire : I Love Yaoï. Elle avait une longue jupe noire entourée de ceinture argentée. Ces yeux brun vert étaient entourés d'un épaix crayon noir. La gothique pur et dur ! Nathan la regarda étrangement. Il avait du mal à croire et que le directeur permettait ça et que les élèves l'avaient élu délégué.

« Ah ! Hermione. » s'exclama le directeur avant de se tourner vers le garçon. « Tu verras, elle est très gentille et une parfaite élève. »

« Je te présente aussi ton professeur principal. Monsieur Lupin. »

Nathan regarda l'homme qui avait un visage blafard et de grands cernes, qui lui souriait. Il rougit aussitôt en reconnaissant un des clients, derrière lequel, il s'était réfugié alors qu'il devait prendre son premier bain depuis des lustres. Il était en sous-vêtement et avait 7 ans à l'époque. C'était aussi la première année où il avait un toit.

« Oh, mais on se connaît même très bien ! » répondit le professeur Lupin.

Il n'avait pas oublié !!

* * *

Dix minutes étaient passées quand Nathan sortit.

« Bien, ben, c'est tout ! Je vous dis à lundi ! » dit Albus en les reconduisant à l'accueil.

Il y a toujours Nicolas qui discute avec la secrétaire et vu comme elle rougit, il est bien partit pour avoir une touche. Cependant Nathan, en lui sautant dans les bras, brise leur entente, à mon grand plaisir, car on a encore du boulot. Ca va bientôt être le service de midi et comme il nous manque déjà 2 cuisiniers plus… qui a cours. On va galère !!! Heureusement ce soir, on va être plus tranquille.

« Désolé de te déranger mais on a terminé ! »

Nicolas soupire et dépose Nathan, avant de nous dire qu'il nous rejoindre dehors. Avec un sourire narquois, on sort. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir…un papier dans la main.

« Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? » toujours aussi Thomas.

« Euh, Nymphodora Tonk… »

« Tu sais quoi, Harry ! Tu te souviens de Remus Lupin, un de nos clients et un ami à toi, si je me rappelle bien. »

« Nathan, ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre quelqu'un ! Mais oui, je me souviens. C'est lui qui t'a vu nu parce que môssieur ne voulait pas prendre son bain. »

« Je n'étais pas tout nu !... C'est mon prof. Principal. »

On éclate de rire en imaginant la scène.

« Dis, vous savez qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Yaoï, ça s'écrit Y.A.O.I… Pourquoi tu rigoles Nicolas ? »

Tu m'étonnes qu'il rigole le Nicolas. Oh, la situation de m… Comment veux-tu que l'on explique ça.

« Comment connais-tu ce mot ? » Ah, Thomas, je t'aime mais cela ne va pas résoudre notre problème.

« C'est ma nouvelle délégué. C'est une drôle de fille. Elle portait un T-shirt avec marqué « I Love Yaoï ». Ca signifie quoi alors ? »

Un grand silence s'installe dans la voiture…

« Bon, ai compris, je vais devoir chercher par moi-même. Mais je sais déjà que cela parle de sexe. » Là, je suis soufflé.

« Quoi ?... »

« A chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose qui à rapport avec ça, personne ne me réponds. »

« Euh… »

« Il a raison le petit. » intervient Nicolas

« T'as qu'à répondre, toi. Tu sais aussi ce que ça veut dire. »

« Pas mon boulot ! » rétorque-t-il. Faux jeton.

Donc, pendant tout le reste du voyage, Nathan râla et Nicolas ricanait doucement. Je suis content d'être de retour !!

Le restaurant est presque vide, il faut dire aussi qu'il est près de 15 heures. Je salue les rares clients qu'il reste. C'est-à-dire Théo, Pansy, sa femme et Blaise. Ce sont de grands habitués du restaurant. Théodore Nott et Pansy qui travaillent dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Puis, il y a Blaise. Lui, c'est le patron d'une boîte gay et d'une boîte de pub. C'est là que Thomas les a connus et évidemment il a fait de la pub. Pas que ça me gène… Tiens, un nouveau. Mignon, mais son aspect un peu froid me refroidit pas mal. Un hétéro sûrement.

« Eh, Nathan, tu pourrais dire bonjour ! » hurle Blaise

Il l'adore. Il en a d'ailleurs fait son modèle principal pour une série de publicité sur l'alimentaire. Il est aussi la mascotte de notre restaurant.

« Pas le temps ! Je dois chercher ce que veux dire Yaoï !! »

P'tain, elle est de retour, cette maudite rougeur. Et Blaise qui se fout de ma gueule. Il sait aussi ce que cela veut dire, depuis qu'il est tombé sur un écrit d'Alex qui traînait. Il l'a évidemment lu à haute voix, surtout lors d'un passage plutôt chaud. Heureusement, il ne restait dans la salle Théo, Pansy et le reste de l'équipe. La honte d'Alex ce jour-là. Elle lui a arraché les feuillets des mains et est partit en courant dans sa chambre en pleurant. On est monté, Blaise et moi pour qu'il s'excuse. Elle nous dit alors qu'elle écrivait ce genre d'histoire, du Yaoï, pour se relaxer et qu'elle postait sur internet. Après, j'ai été lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales. Elle publie encore sous le pseudo d'Angeline.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliquer ? » me demande-t-il

Je m'assis à sa demande mais je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Le nouveau me regarde bizarrement. Je soupire.

« Tu me vois lui expliquer que Yaoï veut dire une relation entre hommes en Japonais ? »

« Ah ! Je le savais, ça parle de sexe ! » hurle Nathan dans le restaurant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser tomber mon crâne contre la table, en grommelant, pendant que cette joyeuse bande explose de rire.

« Faites attention, vous pourriez vous faire mal ! » dit une voix grave mais timide.

Je relève brusquement la tête, surpris et tombe nez à nez avec le nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds sont coupés court et tombe devant ses yeux gris. Tout en lui crie une ascendance aristocrate, j'aime beaucoup.

« Ah oui ! Harry, je te présente Draco, un de mes collègues. » me dit Théo.

« Enchanté ! » dis-je en tendant la main.

Il me la serre d'une poignée assez forte. Cela me plaît, car cela me prouve qu'il a du caractère.

« Attendez, puisque vous faites partit de la famille, je vous propose de revenir ce soir, on accueille un nouveau et autant lui présenter toute la famille d'un coup. Revenez vers7 heure, le repas vous sera offert. » dit Thomas en passant avec Mike. Ils transportent les boissons pour le bar.

* * *

**Sept heures et demie.**

Nous sommes à présent tous réunit autour d'une immense table. Mike a déjà servit l'apéro et l'ambiance est charmante. Damien est venu un peu plutôt nous déposer Raphaël mais il n'a cependant pas pu rester. En cas, j'aime bien le nouveau petit gars. Il me donne envie de le protéger avec son teint maladif et ses grands yeux violets. La famille, elle, adore ses cheveux noirs bleutés. Il remporte un réel succès auprès des filles à cause de cette coupe étrange. Ses cheveux sont coupés sauf pour une longue et épaisse mèche sur son côté gauche.

« Tiens, je ne vois ni Fred et ni Samuel. » me demande Pansy.

Le dernier jette un froid parmi nous.

« Fred est dans son lit, malade. Quand à Samuel, il est partit et disons qu'on la un peu pousser ! » je réponds, le visage fermé.

Sans un mot, Pansy se lève et va en cuisine. Je comprends immédiatement qu'elle va voir Fred. Elle connaît assez la maison pour savoir où est sa chambre.

« Pourquoi tu as poussé Samuel à partir ? A-t-il trouvé quelque chose d'autre ? » me demanda Blaise

« Non, on a découvert qu'il nous volait de l'argent. Il nous en avait déjà emprunté pas mal quand on a découvert qu'il nous avait volé plus de la moitié de l'argent qui devais servir à Nathan pour ses études. » réponds Thomas tout en servant Blaise en entrée.

Au menu, pêches au thon, j'adore. Et apparemment mon voisin aussi, car il s'accapare tout le plat. Puérilement je lui arrache le plat des mains et lui montre la langue.

« Il n'y a pas que vous qui aime les pêche au thon ! »

Il me regarde bizarrement, je comprends très bien pourquoi, puis rigole doucement. J'aime beaucoup son rire.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy a eut le temps d'ausculter de Fred et de redescendre.

« Notre petit bonhomme a un bon rhume mais avec beaucoup de repos et de bons repas, il sera vite remit sur pied. Ne te fais pas de soucis ! » dit-elle en reprenant pas à côté de son époux qui l'embrasse.

Le repas se passe ensuite dans une atmosphère bonne enfant, jusqu'au dessert que je vais une joie d'aller chercher.

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Je sursaute et laisse tomber le fraisier dans un bruit épouvantable.

« Ce n'est rien. » je crie pour ne pas inquiété les autres. « Que me veux-tu ! »dis-je plus doucement. Malgrè mon inquiètude, ma curiosité est plus forte.

« Je veux te parler ! » me dit-il.

Je lui présente la porte. Il sort, je le suis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » je suis sec.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il est bizarre. Ses yeux me fixent tandis que ses mains se ferment spasmodiquement.

« Toi ! » me dit-il méchamment.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, il me plaque violemment contre le mur.

« Mais t'es devenu fou ! Lâche-moi !! » je hurle et me débats mais il ne me lâche et sa poigne se renforce. Il me fait mal.

« Tu sais, Harry, c'est de ta faute ! » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille juste avant de me la mordre jusqu'au sang.

« Mm, ton sang est un délice, comme cette douce poudre blanche… Et j'en suis privé par ta faute !! »hurle-t-il en le serrant la gorge de sa main gauche.

J'étouffe. Je porte mes mains à la sienne et tente de me dégagez mais il serre trop fort. J'ai mal. Je sens son autre main qui descend le long de mon ventre. Je l'enlève faiblement. Je n'ai plus de force. Mon sang n'irrigue plus mes membres. Il va me tuer ! Il est en train de me tuer !

« Tu…me…tue ! » je ne peux que le murmurer mais il l'a très bien entendu malheureusement.

« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, mon Harry mais avant je vais profiter de ton corps. Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie de toi, depuis si longtemps. » sa main reprends là où elle en était resté mais je n'ai plus la force le la dégager.

Je concentre mes dernières forces et envoie mon pied dans son entrejambe. Apparemment, je le fit avec assez de force car il se retrouve à présent sur le sol en se tenant les testicules. Moi aussi, je suis à terre à cracher mes poumons comme un forcené. P'tain que cela peut faire mal. Je me relève vaille que vaille et me dépêche de courir vers la porte de la cuisine mais je ne suis pas assez rapidement car Samuel me saute dessus avec un couteau. Il essaye de le planter dans mon cœur mais je l'évite de peu, en me protégeant avec mon bras. Cependant il plante son couteau dans mon bras, très profondément et touche mon os, d'après le bruit. J'hurle ma douleur. Cependant ce n'était pas une chose à faire car il prends peur et arrache le couteau. Cela fait un mal de chien.

« Tu vas crever enflure. »

Il abat son couteau mais cette fois je suis plus rapide et me saisit du couteau avant qu'elle ne touche une quelconque partie de mon corps. Il me lâche de surprise et j'en profite pour le planter dans son œil. Il hurle et j'en profite pour m'enfuir. Cependant, je ressens une grande douleur dans le bas du dos. La douleur est insupportable mais la peur est beaucoup trop forte et j'arrive à la porte. Je rentre et m'enferme à double tour. Lentement je sens le bas de mon rein pour y découvrir un couteau. Sans attendre je l'arrache et le jette au loin. Je m'appuie contre la porte, fébrile. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma vision n'est plus tout à fait nette. J'ai l'impression de planer, que je suis ici, sans vraiment l'air. Cependant je peux encore voir la flaque de sang qui se forme à mes pieds. J'en perds beaucoup trop. Il ne faut pas que je reste là, sinon, je vais mourir. Péniblement, je me force à avancer, un pied devant l'autre. Encore, inlassablement. Je n'en peux plus. Ma vision est trop floue et j'ai si sommeil. Je m'appuie sur le mur, je fais me reposer un petit peu. Je me sens glisser...

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Toute la table discutait avec animation en attendant le dessert. Ils se délectaient déjà avec impatience en sachant la qualité des desserts d'Harry. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait la renommé du restaurant. Puis au bout d'un moment relativement longtemps, en fait quand les conversations eurent moins d'importances, Thomas se leva, se demandant où il traînait. Mais la porte battant de la cuisine s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne quitte la table.

« P'tain, Harry ! »

Il regardait interdit le corps sanglant de son ami, de son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, seulement à murmurer sans cesse _non, non, non ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est pas possible, non, non._ Blaise essaya d'attirer son attention de le faire réagir en lui tirant sur la manche mais il ne le fit que s'asseoir. Thomas comme les autres pensionnaires ne pouvaient que fixer ce corps dont la vie s'en allait petit à petit. Cette fixation malsaine fut brisée quand Draco alla auprès d'Harry.

« Un ange » entendit-il

Il regarda Harry et fit qu'il le regardait puis lentement ses yeux se cachèrent derrière ses paupières. Craignant qu'il soit mort, il posa ses doigts sur son cou et soupira. Il était encore vivant.

« Blaise, appelle-moi une ambulance ! Il est encore en vie. » hurla-t-il.

Cette phrase déclencha une vague de panique. La plupart des filles s'écroulèrent en pleurs sauf Alex qui consolait Nathan bouleversé. Théo et Pansy allèrent rejoindre leur ami et l'aidèrent à stopper les hémorragies. Thomas donna son portable à Blaise et alla appeler la police car l'état d'Harry était tout sauf un accident de cuisine. Erwin monta à l'étage pour voir si Fred allait bien pendant que Mike et Nico faisaient le tour du restaurant. Ils craignaient tous un voleur. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant Samuel, mort, l'œil ensanglanté. Ils décidèrent la pierre, papier, ciseaux, qui devrait monter la garde auprès du corps et le sort tomba sur Mike. Mais Nicolas, en voulant rentrer dans la cuisine dû rester avec lui car, en entrant il avait laisser une marque dans la flaque de sang qu'Harry avait laissé.

Heureusement la police et l'ambulance arrivèrent très vite.

**Arrivé à l'hôpital.**

« Jeune homme poignardé à deux reprises, une fois au bras et dans le bas du dos. Grosse perte de sang ! Du groupe AB négatif. Il semblerait qu'il ait été étranglé. » hurla Draco en entrant.

Il s'était occupé d'Harry dans l'ambulance et ne semblait pas près de la laisser surtout qu'il était dans sa partie de l'hôpital. Il était le chef des urgences. Es infirmières de services s'inclinèrent devant lui et filèrent lui préparer un bloc. Elles allèrent aussi téléphoner à la banque de sang de l'hôpital pour avoir du sang mais qu'il ne restait qu'un litre de sang, donc pas assez.

« Merde ! Il n'y a personne parmi vous qui est du même groupe d'Harry » demanda Draco à Thomas qui était venu accompagné de Raphaël. Le temps le pressait. La gravité du cas d'Harry n'était du à ce sang manquant et la blessure de son dos.

« Moi, je suis du même groupe ! » dit timidement Raphaël.

Draco le darda du regard et l'agrippa par le bras.

« Es-tu d'accord pour donner de ton sang pour Harry ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fut rapidement emmener par une infirmière. Draco, quand à lui retourna dans le bloc. Harry avait déjà fait tous les examens et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. La radiographie du bras et du dos révélait deux blessures plus ou moins importantes. Harry avait le bras cassé mais le plus grave restait quand même la blessure de son dos. Samuel avait atteint sa colonne vertébrale et avait déplacé quelques vertèbres. Il risquait, comme Draco le craignait, d'être paralysé, mais il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Il raccommoda au plus vite la blessure au bras pour ensuite envoyer Harry auprès de Pansy qui était la meilleures chirurgienne de l'hôpital. Puis il sortit rejoindre Théo et Thomas qui attendait des nouvelles et le retour de Raphaël qui ne tarda pas.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Théo en se relevant.

« Il a un bras cassé, une perte considérable de sang. Comme il est dans le coma, pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire s'il y aura des conséquences. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus est sa blessure dans le dos, elle a touché sa colonne vertébrale. »

« Et merde ! Tu sais si il va être paralysé à vie ? » demanda Théo

Thomas le regarda, interdit. Harry, paralysé ? Non c'est impossible. Son petit frère n'y survivrait pas !

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai envoyé chez Pansy, elle sera qu'à faire. Il ne reste plus qu'attendre ! »

* * *

Bon, ben voilà. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais le site a eut des problèmes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne). Sur le papier, ce n'était pas ça mais en le relisant je trouve que cela donne plutôt bien.

Pauvre Harry. Mais bon, c'est que l'hors d'oeuvre. je suis une vrai sadique avec lui!!!!

De plus, je tiens à vous dire que la plupart des personnages viennent de faire leur apparition sauf Sirius mais il vient dans le second donc pas d'inquiètude.

Gros bisou et j'espère avoir beaucoup de review que cela soit négatif ou positif ( je ne cracherais pas pour un minuscule "c'est bien" pitiè, je suis en manque là)


	3. rentrer à la maison, ça à du bon

**Chapitre 2**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

J'ai mal partout. Je veux bouger, trouver une position plus confortable mais je ne sens plus mon corps, mes jambes. Où suis-je ? Je n'arrive pas à respirer. Il y a quelque chose dans ma bouche qui m'en empêche. Samuel ! Il est de nouveau en train de m'étrangler. Je dois bouger, me débattre… Je n'y arrive pas. Tout mon corps me fait mal. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, ils me brûlent, trop de blanc autour de moi. Je ne vois rien, je n'ai plus mes lunettes. Et j'ai mal, si mal.

« Harry, t'es réveillé ?…Infirmière, infirmière. » hurle quelqu'un à côté de moi. Sa voix grave, pourtant, m'écorche les oreilles et me donne mal de tête.

Je bouge la tête. Je n'aurais pas du, j'ai si mal, pitié. Je pleure, ma souffrance est insupportable. Mon bras, mon bras, j'en peux plus. Que cela s'arrête !!

« Calme-toi, Harry ! Ils vont arriver. Bon sang dépêchez-vous !! »

La personne me serre la main et je vois une silhouette floue dans le coin droit de ma vision. Mais je n'arrive pas à le distinguer.

« Qui… » J'essaye de parler mais cela m'arrache la gorge.

Je tousse. Je veux expulser ce truc qui me fait mal. Je lève ma main gauche, mon bras droit étant immobilisé, et la porte à ma bouche. Je sens un truc en plastique qui en sort. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne devrais pas avoir cela. Je tends de l'arracher mais cela me fait encore plus mal. Je porte de nouveau ma main à la bouche essaye de le retirer mais la personne qui était à côté de moi, enfin je crois.

« Calme-toi, Harry. C'est Théo ! Tu es à l'hôpital et tu as un tube dans la bouche qui d'aide à respirer. »

Instinctivement, je me calme, malgré la douleur qui est de plus en plus présente dans mon dos. J'ai mal…

« Bien, on va te le retirer. Quand je te le dirais, tu vas tousser. » me dit-il.

Je le vois (enfin, je pense que c'est lui) se rapprocher de moi, puis je sens ses doigts froids sur mes lèvres.

« Tousse ! » dit-il en commençant à tirer sur le tube.

Je me redresse difficilement et tente de l'expulser. Ca me déchirer, j'ai l'impression de vomir, j'ai envie de vomir, je vomit… Et je pleure, j'ai honte, j'ai mal et je ne comprends plus rien ! Je suis perdu.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Cela arrive. Tiens ! »

Il me met un verre dans la main et m'aide à le boire, tellement je tremble. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et soupire. Je me sens encore nauséeux.

« Harry. Tu te rappelles de quoi ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

Je me souviens de tout mais j'ai trop mal pour le dire. Ma gorge me brûle, mon bras m'élance et le plus inquiétant, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

« Mes lunettes… » Je n'ai même pas la force de demander où elles sont.

Délicatement, il me les met sur le nez, enfin je croyais que c'était Théo mais dés que j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Nathan qui me sourit tristement.

« Hey ! » chuchote-t-il

Derrière lui, se trouve Michaël. Il me sourit puis sort avec Nathan, sous prétexte d'aller manger quelque chose.

« Tu te rappelles de quoi ? Harry. » me redemande Harry

« De tout ! Mais pourquoi je ne sens pas mes jambes. Et j'ai si mal ! »

Théo se déplace et va près d'une sorte de portemanteau où pendait une sorte de poche avec de l'eau, il ouvre une petite vanne. Aussitôt je me sens mieux, la douleur reflue. Mais je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes.

« Bon, tu te souviens certainement que tu as été poignardé…Eh bien…Euh, comment te le dire… »

« Tu veux peut être me dire que je suis paralysé, c'est ça. »

Je rit jaune, je suis sur que c'est cela, je le sais mais je ne veux pas !! C'est bizarre, mais j'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup Théo ne me réponds, à vrai dire, il ne me regarde même plus. Je respire profondément. Je ne veux pas !!

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Dors maintenant !! »

Je ferme les yeux, je n'arrive pas à résister. Je sombre mais je sais qu'au réveil, tout sera pareil. Je suis paralysé….Paralysé !!

* * *

**Point de vue extérieur, le restaurant**

Thomas n'avait eu que peu de temps pour aller voir Harry. Son temps avait été séparé entre l'avocat d'Harry et les journalistes qui s'entêtaient à vouloir entrer dans le restaurant. Ils voulaient tout connaître de la vie de cet Harry qui accueillait des enfants défavorisés et à qui cela lui avait joué un tour. Mais le plus embêtant était cette histoire de procès. La police avait découvert le corps de Samuel derrière le restaurant et cela avait porté préjudice à Harry. Le fait qu'il se soit défendu pour sa vie avait semé le trouble dans les esprits des policiers et de la justice. Il avait dû alors trouver un avocat et bien sûr Emmanuel s'était proposé de le faire gratuitement et Thomas avait accepté. Heureusement, la justice avait déclaré le geste d'Harry comme de la légitime défense. Mais cela n'avait pas arrangé les affaires du restaurant. Comme mauvaise publicité, il n'y avait pas mieux.

**Un mois plus tard, à l'hôpital.**

C'est le jour de ma sortie. Je suis content de sortir. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le restaurant. J'espère qu'il est toujours debout… Enfin, je ne me fais pas de soucier. Thomas est tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seul, mais à vrai dire, je m'inquiète pour mes pensionnaires, surtout pour le nouveau. Il n'est jamais venu me voir. J'espère qu'il s'intègre bien.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter ! C'est l'heure de votre sortie. Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus vous voir ! » me dit une infirmière en me souriant.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais elles se sont toutes terriblement attaché à moi au cours du mois.

« Moi aussi, ça va me faire bizarre mais je passerais vous voir de temps à autre ! »

Ce qui est vrai puisque que Théo m'a demandé de passer au moins une fois par mois pour une série de test pour mes jambes. Selon lui ce n'est pas définitif mais je ne me laisse pas trop d'espoir. Je ne connais que trop la douleur quand finalement on se rend que cet espoir est vain. Elle m'aide à mettre mon pantalon et malgré le fait que cela soit une habitude maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir honteux et très mal à l'aise. Elle me sourit gentiment…Elle sait ce que je ressens, sûrement par le fait que je regarde toujours par-dessus son épaule.

« Vos amis vous attendent dehors. Il y a Thomas et un nouveau. Il est plutôt mignon, en fait il me donne envie de le protéger » dit-elle, avec un air béat.

Je rigole légèrement devant cet air que je qualifierai de débile et me demande qui pourrait avoir cet effet sur cette femme, pourtant si progmatique. Ce n'est sûrement pas Nathan. Il est venu assez souvent pour que les infirmières se souviennent de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'amuser avec lui dans les couloirs. En fait, il est venu tous les jours après les cours, parfois avec Remus, parfois avec Draco. Il a découvert qu' Hermione, sa nouvelle délégué, était la nièce du blond et qui était son tuteur. Il s'entends plutôt bien avec la jeune fille et avec un garçon de son âge. Je crois qu'il les a invité demain à la maison. Je me demande quel goûter je fais leur faire…Parce que pas question que je reste dans mon coin pendant que les autres travaillent.

« Ah bon, je me demande qui cela peux être. Bah, ça sera ma surprise du jour ! » dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour et m'amène le fauteuil, mon enfer…Je le hais ! Il est moche et ne me rappelle que trop que je suis paralysé. Crispé, je m'aide de mes bras pour me glisser dans ce fauteuil qu'elle me tient. Mais quand je veux le pousser, elle me tape légèrement sur les doigts.

« Tututu, monsieur Potter. Le protocole de l'hôpital exige que ce soit l'infirmière de service qui pousse le fauteuil jusqu'à la sortie. On ne voudrait pas que vous vous blesser la main durant le trajet. » dit-elle avec humour.

Je souris sans pour autant participer à son enthousiasme. J'aurais préféré ne rien avoir à pousser du tout !!

Dehors de l'hôpital m'attendait en effet Thomas et avec lui, le nouveau, Raphaël. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il a toujours cet air maladif mais je crois que c'est normal pour lui. Par contre, je suis plutôt content car il a l'air d'avoir pris du poids.

« Au revoir, Harry, passe nous dire bonjour quand tu veux. »

« D'accord, au revoir Marie ! »

Elle lâche mon fauteuil et avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, Thomas me prends de vitesse et me pousse vers une camionnette blanche, la camionnette pour les courses. Il est vrai que le fauteuil prend de la place mais quand même, il est pliable.

« Tu les as toutes fait tombé…quel dragueur !! » plaisante Thomas.

Je souris.

« Tu a l'air d'aller bien. « ajoute-t-il

J'hoche la tête et souris. Mon père m'a toujours dit que face à l'adversité, il ne fallait pas baisser la tête mais sourire.

« Bonjour Raphaël. Dis Thomas, pourquoi avoir pris la camionnette ? Tu sais, le fauteuil n'est pas si encombrant. » Je demande alors qu'il m'installe sur la place du milieu devant.

Sans me répondre, il met le fauteuil à l'arrière. Raphaël monte à mes côtés et me répondit d'une voix douce mais sans réelle intonation.

« On dois faire quelque courses pour moi. »

« Ah, tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire comme étude. »

Il hoche la tête et met sa ceinture. Je l'imite rapidement tout comme Thomas qui démarre ensuite la voiture.

« Je voudrait devenir architecte d'intérieur mais je ne sais pas trop. Je ne voudrait pas vous coûtait trop cher ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pour cela. Mes parents m'ont laissé un bel héritage et tu dois normalement recevoir une bourse, donc fais les études qu'il te plait. »

Il me sourit avec une joie qui fait plaisir à voir.

« T'en fais pas Harry, j'ai déjà demandé à Kathy de se renseigner auprès de son ancienne école. Elle a trouvé une charmante école proche de celle de Nathan qui a bien voulu accepter Raphaël en cours d'année. Kathy lui a prêté un peu de matériel mais il lui en faut maintenant du matériel adapté pour sa branche. »

« De plus, je voudrais faire une expérience. En faite mon professeur nous a demandé d'aménager une pièce selon notre propre style. De plus, on a un certain prix à ne pas dépasser. Est-ce que je pourrais réaménager ma chambre ? »

« Mm, pourquoi pas. J'ai toujours permis aux pensionnaires de leur créer un environnement qui leur plait. Mais avant dit-moi quel est ce prix à ne pas dépasser. »

« Euh, je crois que c'est de l'ordre de 50 000 dollars. »

« Waouw, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne crois pas que tu pourras atteindre une telle somme. Est-ce que 25000 dollars iraient aussi ? »dit Thomas tout en se dirigeant vers le magasin de meuble le moins cher de la ville, sans pour autant être de mauvaise qualité.

« Il a dit que le maximum était de 50 000 dollars donc je suppose que 25000, c'est bon aussi. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

On se promène dans le magasin, Raphaël nous a rapidement quitté pour aller chercher ce qu'il avait besoin. Pour le moment, il ne s'est arrêté que devant les peluches et en a regarder une avant de partir. C'est là que nous nous sommes séparé en lui donnant l'argent qui lui était nécessaire. On lui a dit que je ne me sentais pas à mon aise dans le magasin, ce qui est le cas, et nous en avons profité pour acheter la peluche qu'il regardait mais aussi une peluche toute douce pour moi, c'est un lion entouré par un serpent gris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai tout de suite flashé sur lui. Je sais que cela ne le fait pas vraiment pour un mec, mais j'aime les jolies choses. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Thomas de se foutre de moi.

« Alors comment va le restaurant ? » je demande alors qu'on est à côté de la camionnette à attendre notre Raphaël

« Bine, tu t'imagines bien que cette histoire a eut des répercutions sur le restaurant mais on s'en sort. Blaise nous y aide beaucoup je dois dire. »

« Il te plait n'est-ce pas ! »

C'est plus une constatation qu'une question. Je sens quand une personne est amoureuse d'une autre. Et puis, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. A chaque fois que Thomas voit ou parle de Blaise, son visage s'illumine et ses yeux se voilent.

« N'importe quoi. Arrête de fabuler Potter » dit-il sans réelle conviction. De plus il a employé mon nom que quand je l'agace un peu de trop.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter car Raphaël revient avec un chariot remplit d'affaire. Thomas lui prend le chariot des mains et le laisse s'installer à mes côtés pendant il ranger le tout.

« Maintenant, quel est le programme ? »

« Direction le magasin de Neville. » me dis Thomas. Je souris, j'ai bien Neville malgré son caractère si spécial.

« Qui est ce Neville ? » me demande Raphaël

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me donne l'impression d'être jaloux. Non, je ne pense pas. Ce serait vraiment débile, n'est-ce pas !

« Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis durant mes études. Il tient à présent une boutique tout à fait charmante. Il s'est spécialisé dans le matériel de papeterie et de dessin. Tu verras, il est génial, un peu spécial mais génial. »

Thomas s'arrêta devant une papeterie d'apparence assez vétuste. D'ailleurs Raphaël fit un peu la gueule. Gentiment, je lui tapote la tête.

« Ne te fis pas aux apparences. Bon, je fais resté dans la voiture. Tu diras bonjour à Neville de ma part. »

Thomas hoche la tête et sort. Mais Raphaël ne semble pas être très chaud pour me laisser seul dans la voiture. Il ne doit pas comprendre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, si je ne viens pas c'est parce que les allée de la boutique sont trop petites pour mon fauteuil. Ce n'est rien, aller, va ! »

Il sort après un dernier regard pour moi. Moi j'attends qu'il soit partit pour laisser tomber ce sourire hypocrite ! Je sens que cela va être dur !! Surtout que je me sens mal, là. J'allume la musique. Apparemment ce que Samuel m'a fait n'était pas seulement physique mais aussi mental. Je n'en reviens pas ! Il m'a complètement bousillé la vie ! J'ai peur, je le sens tout au fond de moi ! Pourtant je sais que rien ne pourra m'arriver. Et puis Thomas n'ai pas loin…

« Aaaaah !!!! »

« P'tain, Harry ! Calme-toi, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Désolé Neville mais tu m'as fait peur aussi. »

J'ai encore le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Derrière Neville, Thomas et Raphaël me regardent. Avec dans les yeux de l'un de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension pour l'autre. Tu vois, Samuel tu as gagné, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, j'espère que tu es content de toi, là où tu es !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ta boutique. »

« Non, c'est le calme plat pour le moment. Et puis j'ai tenu à te remettre ta commande. »

Il me tends alors une pile de bouquins que je me verrais une joie de dévorer

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Autre chose, tu diras à Alex qu'elle a gagné son pari. Son livre se vend extrêmement bien ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Non, il vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de le mettre au courant ! » intervient Thomas

Mais au courant de quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi au restaurant, Thomas !!!

« Ah d'accord ! » se contenta de dire Neville. Il salua les trois garçons et rentra dans sa boutique.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire, à la fin. Voilà une demi-heure que l'on fait route vers le restaurant et il n'a pas dit un mot.

« Thomas, il s'est passé quoi au restaurant pendant mon absence ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Thomas, j'aimerais bien que tu me réponds ! »

« Euh, c'est simple, Alex a terminé son bouquin et grâce à Blaise, on l'a mit en vends dans des petites boutiques comme celle de Neville. Beaucoup furent sceptique quand au succès de ce livre mais on parle maintenant de le mettre dans des mégastores. »

Là, je suis soufflé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle publie un jour…Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai du mal à croire en elle malgré tout son talent mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que le milieu littéraire est de plus en plus inaccessible pour les jeunes écrivains.

« Il y a autre chose que tu ne m'a pas dit ? »

« Disons que ce que je te cache est moins réjouissant…Il y a eut des conséquence à ton attaque et surtout à la mort de Samuel… »

« Oui… ? » pourquoi ai-je peur de sa réponse ?

« Euh…La police ne savant que peu de chose sur l'attaque et comme tu étais dans le coma ont du mené une enquête et tu as été jugé…Pour agression…Mais Emmanuel et Cha ont réussi à persuadé que c'était de la légitime défense. »

Je n'en reviens pas… C'est moi la victime et j'ai été jugé comme…comme un vulgaire criminel. C'est tellement…tellement absurde ! Pourquoi ?

* * *

« On est arrivé ! Harry tu te réveilles. »

« Mm, quoi ? »

Ah, je me suis endormi. Comme d'habitude, quand je suis dans une voiture. Je me suis endormi mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être épuisé. Cela doit venir du fait que je viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital. Thomas me prend en douceur et au lieu de me poser sur le fauteuil comme je le pensais, il me garde dans ses bras et me porte jusque dans le restaurant. Il est bien gentil mais je sens que je vais me rendormir.

**Point de vue externe**

Thomas sourit en sentant le corps d'Harry s'affaissait un peu plus contre lui. Il s'est rendormi. Tant pis pour la petite fête que les pensionnaires avaient organisé en l'honneur de son retour.

« Raphaël, peux-tu aller prévenir les autres qu'Harry s'est endormis et n'est donc pas en état pour la fête ? »

Le jeune homme obéit sans un mot et entra dans le restaurant avant Thomas. Aussitôt Mike et Nicolas sortirent. Thomas leur montra Harry et ils sourirent. Harry était comme leur petit frère

« Pouvez-vous déchargez la camionnette. Ce sont les affaires de Raphaël, il faut les mettre dans sa chambre. Moi, je vais aller le coucher ! »

Thomas s'en se préoccuper des autres monta à l'étage et ouvrit la chambre d'Harry. L'air y était frais car Mike avait ouvert au matin et avait oublié de refermer la fenêtre mais Thomas après avoir déposé Harry sur le lit alla la fermer. Puis il alla déshabiller Harry pour lui mettre son pyjama. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant quand Harry était trop fatigué pour le faire. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait arriver. Quand il toucha Harry au niveau du ventre pour lui soulever son pull, le jeune homme se mit à gindre et à gesticuler. Des larmes commençaient à couler librement sur les joues du jeune homme. Thomas, ne comprenant pas vraiment, arrêta tout mouvement et enleva ses mains. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Soudain, il se redressa, les yeux exorbités. En voyant Thomas, il lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

« Harry, Harry ? Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? »

« Je…je suis désolé mais c'est Samuel…. Il a…essayé de me… il a voulut me…. » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire mais Thomas n'en eut pas besoin pour comprendre. Samuel avait fait bien plus de mal à Harry qu'on le pensait. Samuel l'avait détruit physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement… Thomas serra les dents et fit tout pour réconforter Harry. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis, il le coucha et décida de rester à ses côtés pour cette nuit, comme quand il avait des cauchemars à cause d'Elisabeth, morte d'une overdose.

* * *

Je suis désolé pour mon retard. Mais comme je suis en terminal S, cela me prends pas mal de temps. je sais que dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose ( en fait, il n'ai pas vraiment comme je le voulait). Le prochain chapitre ne bouge pas plus cependant on en apprend plus sur Raphaël et Draco refais son apparition... Au fait, je n'aime pas beaucoup répondre au rewiew donc, je remercie tout le monde ensemble. Mais je promet que la prochaine fois je ferais un effort! Jurer!!

Extrait:

Mike alla ouvrir en râlant les volets de la chambre. il marmonant un truc comme "pire qu'un vampire celui-là"

Hermione comprit très vite pourquoi. Les murs de la chambre représentait une forêt enneigés avec au loin la pleine lune et un château lugubre. Elle remarqua avec un Waouw, le lit qui était en fait un cerceuil réaménagés. Elle pensa que jamais son tuteur ne lui aurait permis d'avoir un tel lit. Il devait être trop cool, le proprio de ce restaurant pas comme les autres.


	4. Le plan d'Hermione

**Résumé des personnages**

**Harry** : 20 ans, propriétaire du restaurant

**Draco, Théo et Pansy** : 24 ans, médecins à l'hôpital de la bourgade

**Blaise** : 24 ans, proprio d'une boîte de musique gay et d'une boîte de publicité.

**Thomas** : 23 ans, meilleur ami d'Harry, à l'origine du projet « aux petits anges » avec le proprio.

**Mike** : 23 ans, premier arrivant, barman. Brun, yeux mauves

**Nicolas, dit** Nico : 23 ans, premier arrivant, chef cuistot. Blond, yeux noirs

**Kathy** : artiste peintre. 19 ans, Petite femme boulotte, cheveux châtains, mèches acajou, yeux marron

**Alexandra dit Alex** : 19 ans, écrivain. Cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés court, yeux noisette.

**Charlotte dit Cha** : 18 ans, apprenti avocat. Cheveux blonds miel, yeux vert brun

**Erwin** : 18 ans, apprenti médecin. Cheveux miel monté en pic, yeux vert.

**Fred** : 17 ans, cuistot en devenir. Roux, yeux bleu

**Nathan** : 11 ans, doué en math. Cheveux châtain court, yeux vairons

**Raphaël** : 18 ans, apprenti architecte, cheveux noirs avec une longue mèche bleuté

**Personnage secondaire**

**Emmanuel **: 34 ans, ami des parents d'Harry, il aide Harry dans ses démarches et est le supérieur de Charlotte.

**Daniel **: 35 ans, il a confié pas mal d'enfant à Harry et donc s'est lié d'amitié, cependant Harry ne le voit pas souvent.

**Sirius **: 40 ans, commissaire. Il enquête toujours sur la disparition de James et Lily

**Remus **: professeur principal de Nathan et habitué du restaurant.

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**Point de vue omniscient, 16h00**

Hermione attendait déjà depuis dix minutes devant un restaurant qui se nommait « aux petits anges ». Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Nathan habitait ici. Pourtant c'était la bonne adresse. Elle n'osait pas non plus entrer pour demander. De quoi passerait-elle ?

« Bonjour, tu veux quelque chose ? » demande quelqu'un à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé et le regarda. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du restaurant. Il était grand et avait une forte carrure et des yeux violets qui tiraient sur le bleu à l'extérieur.

« Euh, je cherche Nathan. Il m'a dit qu'il vivait ici, enfin je crois. »

« Ah, tu dois être Hermione ! Je suis Mike, le grand frère de Nathan. »

« Bizarre, il m'avait dit qu'il était orphelin, enfant unique ! » répondit Hermione

« Enfant unique ? Donc pas de grand frère ? Il va m'entendre !! » râla ledit Mike

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Là, elle vous accueillit par une dizaine de personne qui sortait de la cuisine. Mais Nathan n'était pas parmi eux. Mike soupira.

« Je te présente la famille de Nathan. Il y a Kate, Alex et Cha. Ce sont les sœurs de Nathan. Thomas, Erwin, Fred et Nico sont ses grands frères. Il manque Raphaël et Harry. Ah oui ! Harry est le propriétaire de ce restaurant et celui qui nous a accueillit. Bon viens il dois être en haut. »

Il l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était simple et assez spacieuse. Les gazinières occupés tout un pan du mur, celle à côté de la porte. Au centre, il y avait un rectangle qui occupait la grande partie de la pièce, avec au-dessus les casseroles et autres poêles ? Mike l'entraîna vers le côté gauche de la pièce. Il y avait là, un four encastré dans le mur, une table et un frigo. Hermione se demanda pourquoi cette table était mise à l'écart mais n'osa pas poser la question. Elle posa à côté et monta un escalier plutôt raide. Là, une fois arrivé en haut, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle était arrivée sur une pièce ronde, enfin, elle était coupée par un pan tout blanc

« Tss, il y a encore quelqu'un qui a oublié de remonter la toile. » murmura Mike. Il appuya sur un bouton et la toile remonta.

« C'est notre salle de cinéma, cool, hein ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Hermione lui souria. Elle regarda autour d'elle et du bien admettre que la pièce était cool. En face de la toile, il y avait une tonne de coussins, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Les murs étaient en grande partie blancs avec, à partir du sol, d'immense feuilles vertes qui donnait l'impression d'une forêt vierge.

« C'est Kate qui nous a peint cette pièce, comme toute les autres en fait. Elle a vraiment un don. Allez viens, allons retrouver Nathan ! » dit Mike

Il se dirigea là où il y avait la toile juste avant. Maintenant il y avait 14 portes devant elle. Sur chaque porte, enfin presque toutes, il y avait une pancarte pour indiquer ce que c'était. Mike se dirigea vers la porte le plus à droite, et entra, Hermione à sa suite. Elle fut surprise de ne rien voir. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four, pourtant on était en plein jour.

« P'tain, il est pire qu'un vampire, celui-là. »maugréa Mike.

Hermione se sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit s'éloigner et avancer dans la chambre. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'une chape de juron. Hermione étouffa un rire. Elle se doutait de ce qui avait provoqué cette salve de juron. Mike avait du rencontrer un obstacle et avait du s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Il va m'entendre le gamin !! » râla Mike en ouvrant les volets.

Quand il eut terminé, Hermione compris pourquoi il avait fait allusion aux vampires !! La chambre était simple mais la décoration était plus qu'étrange. Les murs représentaient une forêt d'aspect glauque avec au fond une pleine lune et un château. Hermione trouva cela plutôt sympa. En faite, ce qu'elle trouva le plus sympa était surtout le lit. Il était en forme de cercueil. Elle se fit la réflexion que son père n'accepterait jamais qu'elle ait un lit comme cela…dommage.

« Bon, où peut-il être ? Ah, je sais ! » dit Mike en ressortant sans trop se préoccuper d'Hermione qui le suivit tout de même.

Il rentra dans une chambre à deux portes de celle de Nathan. Cette chambre n'était pas très éclairée non plus mais cela rendait l'ambiance de la chambre plus intime. Hermione pensa qu'elle donnerait bien cette ambiance à sa chambre. Cela l'aiderait sûrement pour ses écrits. Les murs étaient unis, dans des tons crémeux. Il n'y avait pas d'armoire comme dans celle de Nathan, seulement un lit qui occupé la plupart de la place et un bureau où se trouvait Nathan.

« Eh ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, sacripan ? » hurla Mike pour couvrir la musique.

Celle-ci n'était pas dure comme du métal mais elle allait beaucoup trop forte au goût de Mike. Nathan sursauta et coupa tout de suite la musique, au regret d'Hermione.

« Mike ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Hermione

« Et toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique ! » répliqua Mike

« J'ai le droit !!Alex m'a permis d'aller sur son ordinateur ! » dit Nathan en se défendant.

« Je ne parle pas de cela crétin, mais tu n'attendais pas quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? » dit Mike en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Hein ? Oh, shit Hermione ! » dit Nathan en se levant d'un bond. Il avait oublié

« Euh, ici ! » dit Hermione en agitant la main pour attirer son attention. Ce qui marcha.

« Oh, t'es déjà là ? Je suis désolé, vraiment mais c'est que…euh…je me suis perdu dans ma lecture. » plaida Nathan en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Quel genre de lecture ? » demanda curieusement Mike en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

« Rien, qui pourrait t'intéresser. Et maintenant qu'Hermione est là, je vais tout éteindre. » répliqua Nathan en mettant en action sa parole.

Mike soupira et quitta la chambre en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Bonne chance avec cette énergumène ! » dit-il avant de partir.

« Dis, à moi, tu veux bien le dire ce que tu lisais ! » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Nathan la regarda puis rougit avant de bredouiller une phrase sans sens apparent.

« Tu peux répéter, en français cette fois-ci ! » dit Hermione

« J'étais en train de lire une de tes fics, celle dont tu m'a parlé » marmonna Nathan en rougissant.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Hermione

« Euh, ça te dit un DVD ? J'ai acheté un nouveau DVD et je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de la regarder ! »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Tu peux aller m'attendre dans la salle ? Tu sais, là où il y a une tonne de coussins »

« Pas de problème ! »

Hermione sortit de la chambre et alla s'étaler dans les coussins. Nathan sortit aussi et soupira en voyant que quelqu'un avait enlevé la toile. Il rappyua sur le bouton, séparant Hermione du reste de l'étage Il alla ensuite dans la chambre, la plus à gauche. Il y entra dans le plus grand silence. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'occupant de la chambre. Mais, celui-ci l'était déjà.

« Eh, gamin ! Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillé

« Il est plus de 16h00. Tu as dormi longtemps ! » dit Nathan en embrassant Harry sur la joue.

« Mm, oui, ça dois être un reste des médicaments de l'hôpital. Tu peux me passer ma chaise, je vais descendre voir où en est les autres ! »

Nathan acquiesça et lui apporta la chaise qu'il bloqua. Il alla ensuite chercher dans une armoire le DVD dont il avait besoin. Il revient ensuite vers Harry.

« Tu veux de l'aider pour ta toilette ? »

« Non, ça devrait aller ! Mais si tu pouvais rester dans les environs, si jamais… »

« D'accord pas de soucis. » dit Nathan en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Harry le remercia d'un geste de la tête et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il était le seul à avoir se privilège. Péniblement il se déshabilla et se nettoya. Quand il eut terminé, il en tira une grande satisfaction car même s'il était handicapé, il venait de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide !

« Bon, j'ai terminé, on peux y aller. Mais tu étais venu pourquoi au départ ? »

« Chercher ce DVD. Tu te souviens qu'Hermione devait venir aujourd'hui. Et bien on va regarder ça ensemble. »

« D'accord ! Je vais vous faire un goûter monstrueux ! » dit Harry en plaisantant.

Il sortit de la chambre et avec l'aide de Nathan alla dans la salle DVD.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle, Hermione avait profité qu'il n'ait personne pour sauter dans les coussins et s'y prélasser comme un pacha. Soudain, elle sentit une forme bizarre dans son dos. Elle le retira et fut surprise de voir que c'était une peluche qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de son parrain. La seule qu'il est gardé de son enfance. Il s'agissait d'un lion tout doux et d'un serpent en velours vert qui l'entourait. Son parrain lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette peluche. Il s'agissait de deux personnes qui s'aimaient mais leur amour était interdit à l'époque. Ils demanderaient alors à un sorcier de les transformer en animaux pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. Mais le destin semblait s'acharner sur eux car leur forme animale ne pouvait s'accorder. Cependant, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble. Cette peluche est leur symbole. Le serpent protégeant le lion.

Hermione amena la peluche à son visage et l'embrassa. Elle adorait toujours autant cette histoire.

« Lâche cette peluche ! » dit une voix froide et basse.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement. Devant elle, se trouvait un jeune homme, plutôt mignon s'il n'y avait pas cet air si effrayant sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux violets la transperçaient de toute part. Elle fut encore plus effrayée quand le jeune homme sortit un cran d'arrêt.

« Lâche cette peluche ! » réitéra le jeune homme.

Hermione lâcha cette peluche et recula encore, jusqu'à atteindre le mur.

« Bien, tu es une gentille fille. Maintenant, debout !! » dit-il méchamment.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeune homme lui en voulait autant. Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Alors pourquoi la menaçait-il ?

« Raphaël ! Lâche ce putain de couteau avant que je me fâche. » dit une voix derrière eux.

Le dit Raphaël se tourna et blêmit. Il y avait Nathan accompagné d'un homme en fauteuil roulant. Hermione se souvient en avoir déjà entendu parlé. Il devait s'agir d'Harry, le béguin de son parrain pour le moment. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait Nathan, elle voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble, ainsi elle pourrait avoir une grande famille, son rêve.

« Mais…Mais, c'est une intruse, elle est venue nous voler ! » répliqua Raphaël

« Raphaël, ne m'oblige pas à te le redire deux fois !! » dit Harry d'une voix sèche.

De mauvaise grâce, Raphaël rangea son couteau mais Harry lui tendit une main autoritaire et le jeune homme lui donna le couteau en soupirant.

« Tu es interdit de cuisine pour aujourd'hui. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement ici. »

« Mais… »

« Non, vas dans ta chambre. Thomas t'apportera ton repas. Sache que si il y a encore un accident de ce genre, je serais obligé de te renvoyer d'où tu viens ! »

Raphaël hocha la tête et alla dans sa chambre, en traînant des pieds. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Hermione.

« Je m'excuse pour son comportement. Tout va bas ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry lui sourit.

« Tant mieux. Dis, j'allais vous préparez un goûter. Tu veux quelque chose de spécifique ? »

« Euh, est-ce que je peux vous aider. J'adore cuisiner ! »

« Mm, pourquoi pas. Et puis cela ferait du bien à Nathan, il y a longtemps que ce sacripan n'est pas venu en cuisine. Alors allons-y. »

Harry se dirigea vers le mur et appuya sur un bouton. Le mur s'ouvrit sur le monte-charge et Harry, après avoir bloqué son fauteuil se glissa avec difficulté dedans.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton fauteuil en bas. Les gars ont aménagés, un truc pour toi en bas ! » dit Nathan alors que la porte se refermait.

Il allait descendre quand Hermione lui retient le bras.

« Dis, cela te dirais qu'on deviennent frère et sœur ? » demanda-t-elle avec un étrange sourire, celui qu'elle a à chaque fois qu'une idée étrange lui traversait l'esprit.

« Hein ? » dit très intelligemment Nathan.

« Tu te souviens, tu m'a dit qu'Harry aurait besoin d'une personne qui prendrait soin de lui, et j'ai pensé que cette personne pourrait bien être mon parrain. »

« Mm, pourquoi pas ! Harry avait l'air de bien aimer ton parrain, la première fois qu'il l'a vu…Ok, je marche ! » dit-il en tendant la main à la jeune fille qui se fit une joie de la serrer.

« Alors vous descendez ou on dois venir vous chercher ! » hurla Harry d'en bas.

* * *

Coucou. Oui je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est cela ou il n'y en avait pas.

Je trouve ce chapitre un peut plat mais le prochain risque d'après plus mouivementé. Déjà le plan d'Hermione et de Nathan entre en jeu et Raphaël devient de plus en plus zarby.

Bisou!

« On arrive ! »


	5. que de rencontre

**Chapitre 4**

« Alors Hermione, tu as quel âge ? » Ok, l'entrée en matière est plutôt naze, je l'avoue mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

« 15 ans « me répond-t-elle tout en répandant la pâte sur la poêle. Comme goûter, crêpe surprise…15 ans…15 ANS !!! Hein ? Mais…

« Cela surprend, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu un accident à l'âge de 10 ans pendant les vacances d'été. Je suis tombé dans le coma. »

« Outch ! Ce n'est pas trop dur ? » Et dire que je me plains de mon fauteuil

« Non, ça va mais c'est surtout grâce à mon parrain. Mes parents sont morts dans l'accident. Mais on continue à avancer ! »

Elle dit ça avec un tel sourire que je reste sans voix. Je me fais honte ! Nathan est vraiment tombé sur une perle rare.

« 'Ai fini ! » dit-elle de manière un peu enfantine qui me fait sourire.

« D'accord alors tous à table ! Mike, apporte-moi le chariot. »

Pendant que tout le monde vide la cuisine, j'en profite avec Mike pour vider le trop plein de dessert et de rajouter les crêpes sur le chariot. Il y a vraiment de tout mais rien que du bon ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui les ai fait ! Il y a un reste de tarte brésilienne, des cygnes à la crème, de la mousse au chocolat, de la salade de fruit, de la glace vanille, chocolat, pistache et même caramel, ma préférée.

« Harry, tu baves ! »

« Même pas vrai ! Allez en route ! » il commence à partir et j'en profite pour m'essuyer la bouche. Mais il s'est retourné trop tôt.

« Tu vois que tu baves ! ». D'un geste très mature, je lui tire la langue.

Je sors difficilement jusqu'à ce que Thomas me prenne en pitié et me porte jusqu'à la table ou les affamés regardent le chariot comme les loups regardent une proie alléchante. Ils me font peur parfois !

« Jeune demoiselle et serviteur chanceux ! » je me fais hué alors, oh si on ne peut même plus rire ! « Je déclare le buffet ouvert »

Eh !! Mais c'est déloyal, ça. J'ai à peine ne temps de finir de parler qu'ils se jettent déjà sur le chariot. Je ne vois même plus ma glace au caramel, mais je veux ma glace moi !!

« Mon caramel ? Où est ma glace ? Je veux ma glace ! Mon royaume pour ma… ! »

Soudain, le bac apparaît devant moi, grâce à une âme charitable.

« Mer…ci ! » Et merde. La seule personne devant laquelle je ne devais absolument pas me ridiculiser. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Pourquoi moi !!

« Parrain ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Tu es en avance !! » dit Hermione en allant embrasser Draco. Je savais bien qu'il était hétéro.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt et je voulais dire bonjour à Thomas et Harry, bien sûr » dit-il en me regardant, le sanguin, à croire qu'il sait qu'il me plait !

Il s'assit à côté de moi et lorgne sur ma glace…Mm, je suis assez gentil pour partager ou…

« Il y en reste pas mal, on partage » me demande-t-il avec un regard de chien battu. Je suis trop gentil.

Je lui tends une deuxième cuillère et sans l'attendre, plonge le mien dans la glace avant de la déguster avec plaisir. Mais il en profite bassement pour me piquer le pot, sous le nez…Ouin, c'est pas juste.

« Je crois que ce pot est trop petit pour nous deux ! » Je brandis ma cuillère, espérant ne pas me prendre un vent…Il me suit heureusement

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Abandonne avant qu'il soit trop tard !! »

_Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Nathan se sourirent…Leur mission ne sera apparemment pas si dur que cela._

Je suis mort…mais heureux ! Hermione est vraiment une fille adorable. Et un point pour elle, elle adore cuisiner ce qui est sucré, cela tombe bien, je cherchait une assistante. Elle viendra m'épauler pendant les week-ends. Merci à son parrain qui a bien voulut accepter. Il est vraiment trop beau et assez amusé. Je le croyais un peu coincé mais la bataille de crème fraîche brisa toutes mes certitudes. Sauf celle concernant sa sexualité, en fait ! N'empêche qu'il est mignon avec de la crème sur le nez… en fait, il est beau tout le temps. STOP !!! On arrête, on respire et on se calme. Il ne sert à rien de fantasmer sur un hétéro ! C'est sûr, Il est marié à une certaine Anna quand il a recueillit Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, elle l'aurait quitté parce qu'il a accepté la garde de la petite. C'est vraiment une salope mais bon cela confirme son orientation, en tout cas. Au fait, je le revois dans deux jours !!!

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard**

Thomas embrassa le front de son petit frère et alla rejoindre Mike, Alex, Nico. et Kathy qui attendaient dans la camionnette.

« Amuse-toi bien, tu diras bonjour à Blaise de ma part. » dit Harry

Thomas rougit mais décida de ne pas relever, cela ferait trop plaisir à son petit frère de cœur. Celui-ci après leur départ, retourna dans le restaurant. Il salua les quelques clients qu'il restait encore et alla dans la cuisine. Là, il monta sur l'autre chaise roulante qui était plus fine donc plus adapté à l'étroitesse de la cuisine. Fred, le seul des garçons, à part Nathan, à rester à la maison ce soir, plia l'autre chaise et la monta en haut, où il aida Cha à ranger et mettre la pièce en état pour ce soir. Harry, pendant ce temps-là, prépara un encas plus que conséquent. Les gars du resto, ayant déjà prévu le coup, n'avaient pas mangé de la soirée et Nathan avait demandé de faire de même à Hermione et par ainsi à Draco. Il lui avait aussi demandé de lui rapporter un ou deux DVD qu'elle voudrait faire ce soir.

« Coucou, c'est nous ! » dit Erwin en rentrant pas la porte de derrière.

Le suivant, Raphaël entra avec tous les paquets. Ils étaient partis achetés ce qu'il manquait pour la soirée, c'est-à-dire les boissons et quelques amuse-gueules.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête de dépit. Erwin était un chic type mais il avait une forte tendance à la paresse. Et comme Raphaël était beaucoup trop gentil pour arriver à se défendre contre ses yeux de chiens battus. Il n'était pas rare de voir cela…

« Tu aurais pu l'aider ! »

« Mais non, c'est bon Harry, je suis assez fort pour porter tous les paquets. »

« Je veux bien te crois Raphaël mais ce n'est pas une raison. Mais bon il est trop tard. Allez poser tout ça là. Et Erwin, tu me feras le plaisir de tout monter ET de ne pas y toucher !! »

**Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée.**

Tout se déroule à merveille. D'abord quand il a fallut m'aider à m'installer sur les coussins qu'Hermione avait déjà envahit avec la bande de squatteurs qui me servent de cuisiniers. Il m'a porté…Il ne voulait pas que je m'acharne sur mon fauteuil…Trop mignon !! Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on s'est retrouvé un peu à l'écart des autres, avec notre propre plateau. Quand je me suis retourné pour interrogé mes gars, ils ont haussé les épaules…Pour un peu j'aurais cru à un coup monté mais…Oh puis laissons tombé et profitons de la soirée.

« Sais-tu pourquoi on se retrouve à l'écart ? » me demande-t-il à l'oreille.

« Non, j'en sais rien pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression d'un coup monté ou quelque chose comme ça pour nous mettre ensemble ! » me répondit-il alors. C'est bizarre mais je le croyais hétéro alors pour imagine-t-il qu'ils font cela pour nous mettre ensemble ?

« Tu n'es pas hétéro ? » ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit mais le demander ! »

« Moi ? Non…Mais je pensais que toi tu l'étais ! »

« Hein ? Mais je pensais que tu étais marié à une certaine Anna.

« Non, c'était un coup monté pour avoir la garde d'Hermione ! »

Là, je suis surpris, serait-il possible que j'ai une chance ? Mm, je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour pouvoir le dire. Attendons de voir comment va se passer la soirée pour nous prononcer sur une quelque possible relation…

La soirée se passa au-delà des attentes d'Harry. Puis peu à peu, la fatigue pris le dessus, surtout qu'il était proche de minuit et qu'Harry s'était levé au petit matin pour faire le petit déjeuner de ses pensionnaires. Il se laissa aller contre le blond qui ne protesta pas.

« Tu le dis si je te dérange… » dit Harry d'une voix fatigué.

Draco ne répondit pas il se contenta de regarder le film. Puis quand il fut sur qu'Harry s'était endormis, il se coucha contre la montagne de coussins et installa Harry sur ses genoux. Nathan qui ne dormait pas encore réveilla Hermione d'un coups de coude et lui montra la scène qui la fit sourire. Manque de pot pour elle, Draco s'était retourné pour la voir.

« Ainsi, c'était bien un coup monté » dit-il amusé

« Euh…Je suis obligée de répondre ? » dit-elle avec un sourire coincé.

Son parrain hocha la tête en signe de négation et reporta son attention sur le film.

Un peu plus dans la pièce, Raphaël regarda la scène, la haine au ventre. Harry lui appartenait ! Et non à ce blond…Il serra les dents et partit dans sa chambre. Il y rassembla ses bagages et s'enfuit. Il était l'heure de se révéler au grand jour ! Sans un bruit, il quitta le restaurant pour rejoindre sa vraie maison et ceux qui l'attendaient.

**Le lendemain matin**

Mm, je suis bien ! D'habitude, après une soirée comme celle de hier, je suis plein de courbature mais là, je suis bien. J'ai chaud et le sol est plus que confortable. Sauf que celui-ci se met à bouger mais je ne veux pas... je veux encore dormir moi…Mm dodo. Je me colle un peu plus contre la source de chaleur.

« Euh, Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais te réveiller ? Cela m'arrangerais ! »

« Mm, encore cinq minutes, je suis fatigué ! »

Mais…mais, ce n'est pas la voix de Thomas…ni son odeur… mais alors c'est qui… Allez Harry un effort de souvenir…La soirée de hier, Thomas est partit faire la fête avec les plus ancien pour fêter la réussite d'Alex avec son bouquin. Le reste a fait une soirée DVD avec…avec…Hermione et donc… Draco. On a été mis à l'écart…Et… Ne me dit pas que je suis couché sur lui…

« Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais de pousser sur le côté pour laisser respirer Draco » là c'est Thomas.

Je vous avais de ne pas me le dire, c'est si compliqué à comprendre ? De mauvaise grâce, j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse en prenant appuis sur le torse de mon coussins. J'aurais vraiment voulu ne rien savoir. Il est magnifique…même le matin, c'est désespérant, et dire que je dois avoir une tête affreuse.

« Bonjour Harry » aaaaah pas ce sourire-là, je fonds… enfin, je m'écroule sur son torse, j'aurais qu'à prétexter une faiblesse des bras !

« Profiteur ! »

« T'es méchant Thomas ! C'est même pas vrai d'ailleurs »

Celui-ci soupire et me lève pour me mettre dans mon fauteuil. C'est malin, maintenant j'ai froid ! T'es méchant Thomas.

« Tu pourrais aller chercher Raphaël, les autres sont déjà en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Moi, je dois parler à Draco ! »

Je soupire, il va encore plus faire l'interrogatoire des amants de son petit frère…On est même pas ensemble.

« Ne va pas lui faire peur pour rien Thomas ! »

Je vais chercher Raphaël mais un fois devant sa porte, j'hésite…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Je devrais peut être…Arrête Harry tu n'es pas un poltron ! Si ? Il penserai quoi Draco s'il te voyait ainsi ? Aller, on prend son courage à deux mains et on frappe à la porte…Pas de réponse ! Entra ou n'entra pas ?

« Ouhou, il y a quelqu'un ? ».

Il fait tout noir dans cette chambre, elle est où cette putain de lumière…Et merde !!Je crois que je vais vomir !

« Thomas… THOMAAS ! »

« Donc, tu vois, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es réellement et si je peux te faire confiance… »

« Thomas… » entendirent les deux garçons

« Je crois que l'on t'appelle ! » dit simplement Draco.

L'appel se fit réentendre mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus pressant, effrayer même. Thomas et Draco se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas cette frayeur dans la voix d'Harry, ils allèrent d'un même pas à la chambre de Raphaël, où ils trouvèrent Harry dehors, en état de choc. Draco alla tout de suite auprès d'Harry pour essayer de le réconforter mais Harry semblait hors de porter de ses gestes. Il ne faisait que répéter qu'il était de nouveau tomber sur un cinglé.

« Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais téléphoner au flic ! » dit Thomas d'une voix dure.

Draco , intrigué, entra à son tour dans la chambre de Raphaël. Il comprit aussitôt l'état de choc de son ami. Il y avait sur tous les murs des photos d'Harry, même des nues quand il était dans sa chambre ou sous sa douche…

« Comment… »

« Sa chambre communique avec celle d'Harry. Regarde ! »

Il vit alors les différents trous qu'il y avait dans la paroi.

« C'est un malade ! » fut sa seule pensée.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Et me voici de retour dans cet hôpital. J'ai rendez-vous avec Théo et Pansy pour faire une série d'examen pour mes jambes. Savoir si c'est définitif ou non.

« Salut bonhomme ! Comment tu vas ? Draco m'a parlé pour ton nouveau pensionnaire ! »

« Oh, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Que te dire plus à part que la police ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé et que je me retrouve sous la garde très rapproché de mon parrain… »

« Oh, je ois, dis –le si je te dérange » dit un homme à l'aspect impressionnant pour celui qui ne le connais pas. Il fait très homme des cavernes et… en a un peu le comportement.

« Je te l'ai dis déjà si fois Sirius ! Et Théo, arrête de rire, tu veux, ce n'est pas marrant ! »

« Ok, alors, allons faire ses examens Si tu veux bien me suivre. Je suis désolé, Sirius mais tu ne peux nous suivre ! »

Je souris à mon parrain avant de lui montrer la langue, avant qu'une infirmière embarque mon fauteuil.

« Vous savez, je peux très bien le faire ! »

« Je vois que vous avez oublié la politique de la maison ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, monsieur Potter ! »

Je relève la tête et retrouve un visage familier. Mon infirmière préférée.

« Mademoiselle Weasley ! »

« Ah, je vois que l'on se souvient encore de moi. Je fais épauler le docteur Nott. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ! »dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr que cela ne me dérange pas, je l'aime bien. Elle ne conduit jusqu'à une salle vide puis me demande de m'habiller. Se souvenant de ma timidité maladive, elle sort en laissant la porte entrebâillée pour que je puise l'appeler en cas de problèmes…J'allais mettre la blouse obligatoire quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Mademoiselle Weasley ? Je ne vous ai pourtant pas appelé ! »

« Je ne suis pas mademoiselle Weasley ! » dit une voix doucement…

Bien sûr, je l'ai reconnu et cela me fout la trouille. Pitié, faites que je me trompe…Doucement, je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar…Draco. Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas exactement mon pire cauchemar mais vous aimeriez-vous, vous retrouvez nu (oui, je porte un boxer, pour moi c'est être nu ou presque) devant la personne qui vous aimer mais avec qui vous n'avez encore aucune relation ? C'est affreusement gênant, vous ne trouver pas ? Moi, je trouve en tout cas, car je crois que ma peau est toute rouge…

« Euh, tu pourrais te retourner, s'il te plait ! » je demande cela d'une voix peu sûr. Il me regarde encore un peu avant de se rendre compte de ce que je lui avais demandé. Il se retourne en bredouillant de misérables excuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demande-t-il pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Je suis là pour mes examens… »

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes prêt ? Il est l'heure. Ah, docteur Malfoy, veuillez m'excuser je ne vous avait pas vu ! »

« Bonjour Ginny, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec notre petit patient ! »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit ! »

« Mais oui, on a pas dit le contraire. » Elle dit ça mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne le pense même pas, la vilaine. Méchante !!

« Oh, faite Harry, Hermione a invité Nathan à venir dormir à la maison la semaine prochaine, viens avec lui. Cela me ferait plaisir ! »

J'hoche la tête et derrière moi, je vois mon infirmière sourit bizarrement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, vous venez seulement de me faire gagner une joli somme d'argent ! »

« Hein » Là, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis perdu et pas qu'un peu.

« On a toujours voulu savoir si le docteur Malfoy était gay ou non, et grâce à vous on sait maintenant qu'il l'est. »

« Qui vous dit qu'il l'est ! Il m'invite peut être seulement parce que c'est un bon ami ! »

« Mais oui, on vous croit ! »

Mais elle ne me croit jamais ou c'est une impression ?

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

Thomas fut assez sympa de nous déposer devant l'appartement de sir Malfoy. Il ne pouvait habiter au premier étage ou dans un immeuble avec ascenseur. I n'aurait pas été obligé de descendre et de me porter ! Ou il aurait pu laisser cette tâche à Thomas…Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie mais celle où je me suis retrouvé nu devant lui n'est rien comparé à celle-là…Peut être est-ce du au fait qu'il pouvait sentir mon érection contre son dos…Heureusement, il ne vit aucune remarque, il faut dire que mon visage parlait assez pour deux.

Son appartement est plutôt cosy mais je dois dire que j'aime bien. La cuisine est en fait un bar américain et la salle à manger sert de salon aussi…C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Je ne vois que trois portes, deux chambres et une salle de bain, je suppose. Cela me fait bizarre mais je crois que c'est du à l'espace que l'on à au restaurant.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est un peu petit. »

« Non, non, cela me va très bien, ne t'en fais pas…Tiens, il est où Nathan ? »

« Il dois être dans la chambre d'Hermione, en train de déposer ses affaires pour la nuit. Cela ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère, qu'ils dorment ensemble ? »

« Non, Nathan est un garçon, d'accord mais ne je suis pas sûr qu'à onze ans on pense déjà à ça… »

« Mm, n'en soit pas si sûr.. »

Oh, il est tout gêné, c'est plutôt mignon. Je me demande comment il était quand il était petit. Il devait être trognon !

« Alors, ses examens ? »

« Mm, plutôt concluant, dans un mois au grand maximum, je devrait pouvoir les bouger mais je serais encore trop faible pour marcher. »

« Donc, je risque de te voir souvent à l'hôpital pour les séances de rééducation ! »

J'hoche la tête. Nathan et Hermione sortent de la porte de gauche et nous regardent bizarrement, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose et qu'ils étaient déçu. Draco, lui, sourit et leur tire la langue, comme s'il comprenait de quoi il retourne.

« Dis Harry, tu contente aussi rester dormir, comme moi ? »

« Non, Nathan, j'ai accepté une proposition pour un repas pas plus. Normalement Thomas viendra me chercher ! »

« Oh » il a l'air déçu mais pourquoi ? Je le comprends de moins en moins.

« Bon passons à table. J'espère que tu aimes le poisson. Je nous ai fait un plat de Tagliatelle au saumon, à la crème blanche. Une de mes spécialités ! Pour le dessert, demander à Hermione, elle a spécialement demandé à le faire. Je n'ai pas pu lui refusé. »

J'hoche la tête et sourit à la jeune fille qui rougit devant son parrain qui se fout allégrement de sa tête.

« Dis parrain, pendant que l'on mange, est-ce que je peux montrer à Nathan, le nouveau DVD que j'ai reçu. »

« Mm, je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. Il s'agit de Loveless. Tu connais Harry ? »

« Oui, disons qu'Alex est une fan inconditionnel donc…on n'a appris à connaître »

« J'espère que cela ne vous dérange que l'on mange dans le salon, à la japonaise…Il n'y a pas vraiment la place pour une table, donc… »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ! Ce n'est pas dérangeant, n'est-ce pas Nathan. »

« Je trouve cela plutôt cool en fait »

Le repas se passa donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant. En fait, il n'y eu qu'un problème. Thomas appela dans la soirée pour me dire qu'il avait un imprévu de dernière minute et donc, il ne pourrais venir me chercher. Heureusement que Draco a accepté de m'héberger. Enfin, il m'a semblé très, très heureux et m'a proposé de dormir dans son lit…avec lit. Ils n'ont qu'un lit en plus et il est déjà occupé par Nathan. Je ne peux pas dire que cela ne me plaît pas du tout, c'est même le contraire le plus parfait ! Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être victime d'un coup monté et je n'aime pas ça !

Pour le moment, on a laissé les enfants dans l'appartement et on se promène dans le parc, à la belle étoile. Il fait bon.

Draco conduit Harry jusqu'à son endroit préféré. Il s'assit sur un banc à côté du brun qui s'extasia du paysage. Il le trouva plus mignon encore à la lueur de la lune Quand Harry se tourna vers lui, Draco en profita pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement timidement, pour laisser le temps de s'éloigner s'il le voulait. Mais Harry ne s'éloigna, au contraire, il se rapprocha pour approfondir le baiser.

« Je crois que l'on ferais mieux de rentrer. » dit doucement Harry,

Il ne voulait pas briser leur intimité, mais il en voulait plus et ce n'était pas l'endroit pour. Draco hocha la tête et reprit le chemin vers l'appartement. Ils ne parlèrent pas, il n'avait pas besoin de paroles.

C'est peut être parce qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas le cri étouffé de Draco, ni le fait que le fauteuil pris de la vitesse. Par contre, il remarqua très bien le mouchoir que l'on mit sur son visage…Puis le sommeil, si brusque qui le prit…Mais ensuite ce fut le noir le plus totale. Derrière lui Raphaël riait doucement. Il avait réussi !


	6. qd tout s'accélére, il faut s'accrocher

**Chapitre cinq**

Draco se réveilla plein de courbature et la sensation désagréable d'être trempé. De plus il sentait sous sa joue quelque chose de dur, comme des graviers. Il se releva et constata avec horreur que c'était bien des graviers qu'il avait sous la joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore dans ce parc à cette heure de la journée ? A croire qu'il avait dormi dehors…Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Il essaya de se remémorer la journée de hier et…blêmit brusquement…Harry !!

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda un homme habillé avec plusieurs habils pas très propre et sautant la vinasse

« Oui, je suis juste un peu sonné ! » répondit Draco en s'asseyant.

« Tiens, tu devrais boire ça, cela va te requinquer !! » dit le clochard en lui tendant une bouteille de rouge.

Draco l'accepta de bon cœur. Il était trop perturbé par l'enlèvement d'Harry pour se soucier des maladies qu'il pourrait récupérer. Il remercia le clochard et se leva. Il devait rejoindre son appartement pour prévenir la police.

« Au fait, à part moi, vous n'avez vu personne ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si, un gamin et une personne en fauteuil roulant. Son petit frère devait le ramener chez eux, il dormait déjà, le pauvre. »

« Le gamin, il avait l'air comment ? » demanda Draco, plus pressé.

Si le clochard l'avait vu, alors il aurait une chance de savoir où Harry avait été enlevé.

« Il avait une dégaine une peu spéciale avec sa longue mèche bleue et il était très froid. Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça, bonhomme ? Eh, Bonhomme ! Mais où qu'il est passé ? »

Draco était occupé à rejoindre son appartement. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le gamin en question était Raphaël…Un fou furieux qui en voulait à Harry…Il n'était pas dans la merde. Il entra en trombe dans son appartement, faisant sursauter Hermione et Nathan qui regardaient tranquillement la télé en mangeant un bol de céréale.

« Parrain ? Mais tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Comme tu peux le voir… »

« Mais alors où est Harry ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Nathan.

Sans attendre la réponse, il fila dans la chambre de Draco, pensant sûrement y trouver Harry mais le lit n'était même pas défait et le fauteuil n'était en vue nulle part. Il fonça alors sur Draco et se mit à le taper. Draco lui emprisonna ses poings et le regarda, le regard triste.

« Je suis désolé mais je crois que Raphaël a réussi à l'avoir. Je suis désolé. Nathan mais il a été enlevé. »

Nathan le regarda, un instant pensant qu'il allait démentir mais non…Voyant cela il se mit à pleurer, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il s'effondra dans les bras de Draco qui n'en menait pas large non plus. Il regarda sa nièce et lui fit un signe de la tête. La jeune fille alla prendre le téléphone et sonna au restaurant. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, elle tomba sur quelqu'un.

« Allo, restaurant « aux petits anges » que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Salut, c'est Hermione… »

« Ah Hermione, tu veux que Thomas vienne les chercher, tu en a déjà marre de Nathan?"rigola la personne qu'elle avait au téléphone.

« Je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème ! »

« Hein ? »

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco avait eu le temps d'aller mettre Nathan dans son lit. Il s'était endormit après s'être calmé. Draco prit le téléphone des mains de sa nièce qui se réfugia dans ses bars. Elle entoura sa taille et pleura doucement. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi touchée que Nathan. Mais elle s'était, malgré tout, attachée à ce personnage si troublant par sa fragilité et sa force de caractère.

« Tu pourrais demander à Thomas d'appeler la police. Je vais venir avec les petits. »

* * *

**Quelque part, dans un vieux château.**

Toutes personnes qui passaient dans les environs ne se seraient jamais approcher de ce château. Pourquoi ?...Tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'air abandonné depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs, une des tours s'était effondrée… Mais cela n'empêcha pas à un jeune homme de s'en approcher et même de rentrer dedans. Cependant, comme il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée, il ne fut gêné par personne et passa ainsi inaperçu. Il pénétra à l'intérieur sans crainte. Pourtant l'intérieur était aussi insalubre que l'extérieur. Pourtant il continua à avancer. Il passa l'entrée en évitant les grosses pierres qui obstruaient le passage et descendit dans les profondeurs du château. Un instant, il sourit en pensant à son père, s'il savait qu'il venait encore là. Dommage, il est mort…Hi hi, c'est même lui qui l'a tué.

Il descendit et s'arrêta. Bizarrement, cette partie du château était dans un état parfait. Elle était composée d'une série de porte en fer, d'une épaisseur digne d'une porte blindée. Il s'arrêta devant la première et soupira avant de s'en détourner…Ce n'était pas le moment, il reviendra plus tard. Il alla à la seconde et entra. Il y faisait froid et humide mais cela ne gêna pas le jeune homme. Il s'approcha d'un poêle et l'alluma très rapidement. Bien vite une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce. Par contre, il faisait toujours aussi sombre mais il ne fit rien pour arranger cela. Il était un enfant des ténèbres, non de la lumière, il n'était pas l'ange dont il portait le nom…

Il se rapprocha du lit étroit où reposait un homme. Il avait les mains attachés et les yeux bandés. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir déboutonné. Le jeune homme s'assit juste à ses côtés et caressa son ventre sous sa chemise, douce, avec amour…L'homme frissonna et gémit.

« Chut, mon ange, tu es à moi maintenant ! » dit le jeune homme en continua la caresse

Il remonta la chemise jusqu'au cou de l'homme et se baissa. Il lécha ses tétons avant d'un prendre un en bouche. L'homme gémit et se mit à pleurer. Il secoua la tête et essaya de se dégager mais il n'y arrivait pas ses jambes ne voulaient toujours pas lui répondre…Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa et tapa violemment l'homme sur son ventre. Celui-ci glapit de douleur.

« Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors, tu devra t'y faire. Tu sais, Harry, je suis patient très patient… »

Raphaël se leva et alla éteindre le poêle. Il retourna ensuite au côté d'Harry et lui remit sa chemise correctement et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il essaya ensuite d'approfondir le baiser mais quand il glissa sa langue entre les dents d'Harry, celui-ci le mordit très méchamment. Raphaël se dégagea en un cri de douleur. Excédé, il le gifla, une fois, deux fois…jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait la lèvre en sang. Il s'arrêta brusquement et lui essuya la lèvre.

« Tu vois, Harry, Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire…Tu n'es pas très gentil Harry. »soupira Raphaël

« Arrêtes Raphaël, relâche-moi, je t'en prie…Relâches-moi ! » supplia Harry

Mais, déjà, Raphaël ne l'écoutait. Il sortit de la cellule en souriant. Il en étai sûr, un jour ou l'autre, Harry l'aimerait…Il sourit et entra dans la première cellule. Il y avait dedans une femme et un homme qui étaient, eux, libre de leur mouvement. En voyant que c'était Raphaël qui était entré. Ils lui sourirent et allèrent l'étreindre comme s'il était leur fils. Raphaël alla déposer son sac sur une petite table en noisetier et alla rejoindre la femme sur le lit double. La pièce était beaucoup plus belle et moins sombre que celle d'Harry mais les pensionnaires le méritaient amplement.

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient dans cette cellule et la seule visite un tant soit peu aimable venait de ce jeune homme, le fils de leur kidnappeur.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Draco tournait en rond dans le restaurant. Les quelques clients qui étaient venus étaient maintenant partit depuis un long moment mais il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. La seule chose qu'il percevait maintenant était la douleur de sa pommette droite et le saignement de sang cœur.

« Draco, arrête de tourner ainsi ou je te recogne !! » râla Thomas.

Celui-ci était assis sur le comptoir du bar avec Blaise qui lui entourait la taille. Draco s'arrêta et frotta sa joue. Thomas l'avait cogner dès qu'il avait fait un pas dans le restaurant, sous la mine ébahis des policier et autres pensionnaires. Cependant Draco n'avait pas protesté. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il l'avait amplement mérité. Il se sentait coupable de s'être laissé faire ainsi et d'avoir pu permettre à Harry de se faire enlever.

« Désolé mais…Ca m'énerve !!!Et ces flics qui ne peuvent rien faire avant 24 heures. Ca…Raah »

Draco prit sa veste et sortit. Il n'arrivait pas rester en place. Dans le restaurant, Thomas descendit du bar et se réfugia dans les bras de Blaise en soupirant. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cette situation, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Sirius l'en avait empêcher en lui disant qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver Harry mais que cela allait prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va le retrouver…Tu oublies que l'on parle de Sirius, là » dit Blaise en le serra dans ses bras.

« Je sais mais… Blaise, tu ne voudrais pas rester ici, ce soir…Je… »

« D'accord, je comprends…petit être. Comment le supportent les autres ? »

« Mike, Nicola et Alex se sont réfugiés dans le boulot. Nathan et Fred sont apathique et les autres essayent de faire comme si de rien était. Comme si Harry allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre…Je crois que c'est cela le plus dure à supporter, mais… »

« Oh, petit être ! Il va revenir, je t'en fais la promesse. » dit Blaise en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la rue, Draco marchait, la tête baissée quand soudain il se mit à pleuvoir. Rapidement elle se fit drue et les gens se dépêchèrent d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Enfin tous sauf Draco qui s'arrêta et planta son nez dans le ciel. L'eau dévala son visage ainsi personne ne put voir les larmes qui coulaient sans retenu le long de ses joues.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme mais vous allez attraper mal si vous rester sous la plus » dit une vielle dame

Draco la regarda, le regard vide. Elle lui sourit et l'emmena de force dans sa boutique. Elle tenait une pâtisserie. Il y avait derrière le comptoir, une jeune femme qui servait les nombreux clients de la boutique. Mais Draco ne la regarda pas plus que cela. Il regardait le jeune homme qu'elle était en train de servir. Il s'agissait de Raphaël. Il se dégagea doucement de la prise de la vieille dame et se mit à avancer dans la foule. Mais très rapidement, Raphaël le remarqua. Draco voyant qu'il allait partir, essaya de l'attraper mais Raphaël fut plus rapide. Sans perdre un instant, il se mit à le poursuivre. Mais au bord d'un vieux château, il perdit sa trace à son plus grand malheur…

Essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice mais rien, pas la moindre trace de pas. De dépit, il retourna au restaurant, le cœur encore plus lourd qu'avant mais maintenant il avait un maigre espoir de le retrouver…Vivant. Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il prit le téléphone et appela Sirius qui arriva en triple vitesse.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si urgent. »

« J'ai retrouvé Raphaël !! » dit-il surexcité

« Quoi, où ? Attends ne me dis pas que tu as fait une connerie. » dit Sirius

« Je…Je l'ai rencontré dans une boulangerie et je lui ai courut après mais il a disparut au alentour d'un vieux château en ruine » dit, penaud Draco

« Mais c'est pas vrai !! J'espère pour toi, qu'il tient mais alors énormément à Harry ou tu peux lui dire adieu ! »

* * *

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrit et frémit. Il était revenu…c'était la troisième fois en une semaine. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait quelque chose qui avait changeait. Il semblait nerveux. Harry pouvait entendre à cause de sa respiration haletante et de ses pas. Il semblait tourner en rond et apparemment il marmonnait quelque chose. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit encore plus peur…Il implora tous les saints qu'il connaissait que pour que Raphaël soit la patience d'attendre encore…d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve…

« Harry, mon bel Harry ! Je crois que j'aurais plus la patience d'attendre. Ils vont bientôt me retrouver. Je les ai vu rodé autour du château. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. »

Harry sentit avec horreur le jeune homme s'asseoir à ses côtés et le déshabiller. Ses doigts étaient gelés mais ils ne tremblaient pas. Il sentit ensuite la bouche de Raphaël venir lui écraser les lèvres tout en lui caressant les flancs. Harry se mit à pleurer doucement. Il ne voulait pas. Soudain, le jeune homme se retira et rhabilla Harry avant de s'enfuir aussi vite. Harry ne comprenait pas et c'est cela qui le choqua le plus. Il ne comprenait plus rien et ressentit envers Raphaël une sensation qu'il s'empressa d'éloigner de son esprit. Il ne voulait ressentir cela, de la peine, de la pitié pour un tel homme. Paniqué Il se mit crier de plus en plus fort en s'agitant de plus belle. Ses poignets étaient rouge vive et le brûlait mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant, jusque qu'une voix ne s'élève à sa droite. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne, seulement un mur qu'il pouvait sentir du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce…Harry ? Mon petit Harry, c'est toi ? Mon bébé, c'est bien toi ? »

« Maman ? Mais c'est …Maman !! »

« Oh, James, c'est Harry, 'est mon enfant qui est à côté, C'est mon adorable petit bébé. »

Il l'entendit ensuite sangloter et un homme pris sa place. Il avait la voix plus grave qu'avant mais Harry la reconnut aussitôt, la voix de son père. Son père qui avait disparut depuis trois ans maintenant.

« Harry, c'est bien toi ? Alors Tom t'a eut aussi. Je suis désolé mon trésor. C'est de ma faute ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…Quel est ce Tom dont tu me parle. C'est Raphaël qui m'a enlevé. C'est un fou furieux. »

« Raphaël ? Non, c'est le fils de Tom et son objet sexuel par la même occasion. C'est un gentil garçon qui est obligé par son père à de choses biens affreuses. C'est notre seul contact à l'extérieur. »

« S'il est si gentil. Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas fait sortir ? Ou seulement passer de vos nouvelles. Sirius n'a pas arrêté de vous chercher » sanglota Harry. Il avait la sale impression d'être trahi pas ses parents.

« Il a essayé mais Tom l'a trouvé avant et…et…Je suis désolé Harry mais ce fut une horreur pour lui…C'est un gentil garçon. »

Soudain, Harry n'entendit plus rien, le calme absolu. Il crut un instant que Raphaël était chez ses parents et crut leur pire pour eux. Il venait de les retrouver, ils ne voulaient pas les perdre à nouveau. Mais sa mère revient rapidement lui parler.

« Tu doit croire ton père, mon bébé. Il a raison. Raphaël est un bon garçon. Il est obligé par Tom, son père…Il est comme un fils pour nous. Essaye de le comprendre. C'est un gentil garçon… »

Les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent. Il comprit que ses parents n'étaient pas comme avant. Il arrive que, pour des kidnappings de long durée, un phénomène se passe, appelé le syndrome de Stockholm se déclenche chez les victimes. C'est-à-dire que les victimes éprouvent des sentiments forts pour leurs kidnappeurs. Harry, fana de psychologie, comprit que c'était ce qui poussait ses parents à considérer Raphaël comme quelqu'un de la famille, puisque que c'était la seule personne à être venu les voir.

« Mais il essaye de me violer…Maman…crois-moi, il veux me violer » sanglota Harry.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Draco tournait autour de ce château, espérant retrouver Harry ou voir Raphaël mais pour le moment, il avait fait chou blanc. Pourtant, il persistait, malgré son boulot, malgré Théo, Pansy, Thomas et les autres qui le poussaient à abandonner, il ne pouvait pas. Pourtant, il savait que Sirius avait sillonné cette région sans rien trouver, mais il était sûr qu'Harry se trouvait tout proche. Il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

« Draco, arrête de te faire du mal, ainsi ! »dit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna mais il ne vit personne. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de devenir fou. Il devait garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est… »

Il se retourna vivement…Toujours la même voix…Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais été sujet à des crises de folies…jusqu'à présent. Il préféra, au lie de se mettre à disjoncter pour de bon, de rentrer au restaurant. De retrouver Hermione et de dormir…Il ne sait même plus depuis quand il avait dormit plus de deux heures d'affilé.

« Oui, c'est ça. Rentrer chez toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! Harry n'a pas besoin de toi. Il m'a, moi !! » murmura Raphaël dans sa chambre personnel.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à une simple chambre d'adolescent mais plutôt à une salle de contrôle. Etrange, pour un château en ruine, n'est-ce pas. Mais il fut un temps où le château était encore entier et la propriété d'un grand chef de la pègre mais quand celui-ci fut tué, le château fut abandonné et Raphaël en prit possession. Comme il était plus que doué en informatique, il mit tout en place pour faire croire aux restes du monde que ce château était hanté. C'est pourquoi il avait placé des caméra un peu partout ainsi que des micros et d'autres pièges au alentour du château. Il eut un sourire en voyant Draco s'éloigner. Il éteignit ensuite les postes de télé et descendit. Il y avait un petit brun qui devait l'attendre avec impatience…

« Thomas, je te dis que tu dois venir avec moi. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de curieux. Allez, viens avec moi !! » supplia Draco

« Mais, j'ai le restaurant. Je ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme toi !! »

« S'il te plait. On y ira quand il fera nuit, quand le restaurant sera fermé, Allez, dis oui ! »

« Bon, d'accord mais tu m'assure que ce que tu as trouvé en vaut la peine ! »

« Si tu pense que des micros placés autour d'un château en ruine où Raphaël disparut, ce n'est pas normal, alors ça en vaut la peine ! »

Thomas le regarda bizarrement pendant quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. Cette histoire de micro l'intriguait plus qu'il veuille se l'avouer. Et puis, il gardait toujours espoir qu'Harry revienne…Pas comme Mike et Nicolas…Non, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Harry aurait voulu qu'ils continuent, et tant pis, si c'est en Angleterre !

« Je veux venir aussi ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Nathan qui les regardaient, le regard plus que déterminé. Thomas soupira. Nathan avait beaucoup changé depuis le départ d'Harry. Il avait perdu son côté enfantin, timide. Il était maintenant plus renfermé, mais aussi plus sûr de lui.

« Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux venir avec nous Nathan. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Je sais, mais je veux retrouver Harry. Moi, je te crois quand tu dis qu'il est là-bas…Laisse-moi venir avec toi ! » dit Nathan en regardant Draco.

Celui-ci soupira et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé Nathan mais c'est non. Par contre, je te promets qu'Harry sera de retour pour le petit-déjeuner ! Je te le promets ! »

« Promesse d'Adulte, hein !!Je vais faire semblant de te croire… »

Cela aussi faisait partit des changements sur Nathan. Il ne faisait plus confiance aux adultes. Les autres pensionnaires sont un peu comme ça aussi. En fait, il ne reste plus que Kathy, Fred et Nathan. Les autres sont partit vivre ailleurs. Ils n'arrivaient à s'y faire. La disparition d'Harry leur pesait trop lourd. Emmanuel s'est fait une joie de fournir à Cha et à son jumeau Erwin, un petit appartement. Et Alex est maintenant avec Nicolas en Angleterre.

* * *

Raphaël descendit…pour la deuxième fois, cette soirée…Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé mais il aurait Harry, quoiqu'il se passe. Il l'aurait !! Mais, d'abord, il devait aller voir James et Lily, leur dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il venait…qu'ils étaient libre.

« Raphaël, mon enfant, on a retrouvé Harry ! Mais il pense que tu veux le violer mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas, mon ange. » dit Lily d'une traite en enlaçant avec force le jeune homme

Raphaël se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et sourit à la personne qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

« Bien sûr que non, c'est Tom. Le problème, c'est qu'il essaye de se faire passer pour moi…Il veut me faire porter le chapeau…Je… »

Raphaël éclata en sanglot, tout marchait comme prévu ! Lily et James se précipitèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent.

« Oh, mon pauvre. On sait que c'est Tom qui te force à faire ça. Pauvre petit ange »

Raphaël sanglota encore un peu puis il se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

« Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois qu'il me manipule, la dernière fois ! »

« Oh, Raphaël, ne fais pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Ne te met pas en danger pour nous ! » dit James en enlaçant le jeune homme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais ! » dit Raphaël.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. A la porte, il se retourna et leur sourit.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là, pour moi…Vous savez, je…je vous considère comme mes parents…je… »

« Nous aussi, Raphaël, nous aussi. »

Raphaël sortit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout marchait selon son plan. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci, en l'entendant entrer, tourna la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Pourquoi, Raphaël…Pourquoi mens-tu à mes parents ! Pourquoi…POURQUOI !! »

Raphaël, s'en soucier, se rapprocha du lit. Il caressa le visage d'Harry puis monta à califourchon sur lui.

« Mais je ne leur mens pas Harry. C'est vrai. C'est Tom qui les a amené ici, je ne fais que leur cacher la vérité. »

« La vérité, Harry…C'est que Tom, je l'ai tué mais ça ils ne le savent pas. » Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui arracha ensuite vivement sa chemise et lui pinça les tétons violement avant de les embrasser tendrement. Harry hurla, supplia mais rien n'y fit. Raphaël continua son traitement tout en rigolant contre la peau d'Harry.

« Tu es à moi, petit prince, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi !! »

« Il n'appartient à personne. Il est à lui, rien qu'à lui. »

Raphaël fut brusquement retirer d'Harry et violement lancer contre le mur. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il trouva devant lui, un Draco qui le regardait de haut. Raphaël crut voir un instant Tom et cela le paniqua encore plus. Derrière le blond, Thomas aidé Harry à se remettre. Il lui détacha ses poignets et lui enleva son bandeau. Quand il eut terminé, ce fut le coup de grâce pour Raphaël. Les yeux d'Harry exprimait tout ce que lui avait déjà subit. Il réalisa qu'il avait faillit faire la même chose et celui lui fit mal. Il se replia sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer…comme avant.

« Thomas, mes parents…Ils sont à côté. Ils sont vivant, Thomas, ils sont vivant…Aie. »

En entendant ce cri de douleur, Draco laissa Raphaël se morfondre sur lui-même et alla au chevet d'Harry qui regardait ses jambes avec surprise.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal où ? »

« Mes jambes…Je peux les sentir ! Draco je peux sentir mes jambes. »

« Hein, est-ce que tu sens ma main ? » demanda Draco, incrédule

« Oui, je sens ta main…Je peux la sentir ! » cria Harry avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras.

* * *

Et un chapitre de mis, le deuxième vous l'aurez...mm...demain et si tout va bien l'avant dernier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Vous avez de la chance car d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi prouctive!!


	7. petit retour en arrière

**Chapitre 6 : « le passé des parents d'Harry ou comment on en est arrivé là. »**

James, un jeune homme de 18 ans traînait depuis un bon moment dans la rue. Il était à la recherche d'un homme de 20 ans, un certain Tom Riddle… Apparemment, il pourrait l'aider pour le sortir du merdier où son père l'avait fourré.

Celui-ci était mort dans un accident de voiture et avait laissé à son fils une montagne de dette et un minable petit restaurant sur les bras. C'est un ami à lui, Peter Pettigrew qui l'avait renseigné sur ce Tom.

« Vous êtes monsieur Riddle ? Je suis James Potter, je crois que nous avions rendez-vous ! »

« Je sais. Vous êtes en retard ! On m'a renseigné sur votre cas. Je peux vous aider, enfin à quelques conditions. »

James frissonna sous le ton froid qu'employa son interlocuteur.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda-t-il

« Vous êtes un homme prudent ! J'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que cela veut dire que vous accepter le contrat. »

James hocha la tête, même si, au plus profond de soi-même, il savait qu'il faisait une grossière erreur.

« Je vous rénove votre restaurant et vous rembourse vos dettes mais si un jour, il s'avère que j'ai besoin de vous, vous devrez obéir sans conditions ! »

James serra la main que ce Tom Riddle lui tendit, scellant ainsi son destin, dans un pacte du diable. Lui aussi avait fait des recherches sur ce personnage et il savait que ce Tom était le nouveau chef d'un groupe de mafioso qui sévissait dans le coin. Mais il y était obligé s'il ne voulait pas terminer à la rue.

**Quatre ans plus tard**

Le restaurant marchait bien pour le moment et Tom l'avait comme on dirait oublier à la plus grande joie de James. Ce restaurant était devenu sa fierté, sa joie de vivre. Il marchait même très bien. Pour preuve, il cherchait un(e) serveur (se) pour l'aider. Car ils n'étaient que cinq, sans lui, à travailler dans le restaurant. Il y avait Mathilde qui servait autant qu'elle le pouvait, Jéro qui s'occupait du bar et John, Nathaniel ainsi que Marc l'aidaient en cuisine. Cependant, avec l'afflue de monde, Mathilde était surchargée et allait bientôt finir par craquer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que ce jour-là, il était occupé à l'aider dans la salle, au lieu d'être en cuisine.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburns entra, sous les yeux ébahis des hommes, présent dans la salle. Elle portait un tailleur noir qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Elle avait un long collier en velours terminé par une émeraude qui renvoyait à ses yeux si beaux. Ceux-ci brillaient de détermination, quoique avec un peu de crainte. Elle alla s'asseoir au bar, sans un regard pour ces hommes la déshabillait du regard. Cela surprit James, car ce bar servait, surtout, à faire patienter les clients quand il n'avait plus de place mais à ce moment de la journée, il restait pal mal de place. James se renfrogna, encore une de ces bourgeoises à la noix. Il s'avança aussi dignement que possible. Il devait faire son boulot jusqu'au bout.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Puis-je vous proposer d'attendre à une de nos tables ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda de bas en haut. Elle lui sourit ensuite d'un doux sourire et James sentit son cœur chavirer.

« Je vous remercie, en fait je voudrait voir votre patron, si c'est possible. »

James la regarda, intrigué. Il ne connaissait à peine cette femme alors pourquoi voudrait-elle le voir ?

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi voulez-vous voir le chef, si ce n'est pas indiscret. »

« Je suis là pour l'annonce, en fait…J'aurait peut être du passer par derrière. Je suis désolé si je dérange. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Vous ne dérangez pas du tout. Je me présente. Je suis James Potter, le propriétaire de ce restaurant. » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

La jeune femme fut un instant déstabiliser mais elle se reprit très vite et lui serra la main.

« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi jeune…Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. » dit-elle avec un autre de ces sourires désarmants.

« Donc, vous voulez le poste. Je vous préviens, c'est un dur métier ! Il ne fait pas de cadeau »

« Je le sais bien. J'ai déjà servi dans un restaurant auparavant. »

« Bien, disons que je vous prends à titre d'essai pendant une semaine. Est-ce que cela vous va, mademoiselle… »

« Lily Evans. Puis-je vous demander encore une chose ? »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver un logement dans les environs ? »

« Je…Je vous propose la chose suivante. Je loge en haut mais il reste des chambres. Je vous offre le logement et la nourriture mais je le retiens sur votre salaire. Cela me parait correcte, non ? »

« Si, c'est parfait ! »

« Je vous dis donc à demain, mademoiselle Evans ! »

« Appelez-moi Lily puisqu'on va être amené à travailler ensemble. »

James la regarda travers la rue et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle femme puisse vouloir travailler dans un restaurant…Il aurait plus cru qu'elle était une artiste, ou quelque chose dans du même style.

**3 ans plus tard**

« Alors, mon vieux, prêt à te passer la corde au cou ? » rigola un homme assis sur un bureau en noisetier.

Il portait un costume trois pièce noire des plus élégants.

« Très marrant, Sirius ! Viens plutôt m'aider !!J'arrive à rien ave ce nœud papillon !! » ragea James en essayant d'attacher un nœud papillon de couleur. Mais, voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il jeta le papillon et allait l'écrabouiller quand un homme aux cheveux couleur miel l'arrêta. Il sourit et ramassa le papillon. Il le secoua et se rapprocha de James.

« Voyons calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver car un pauvre nœud qui ne t'a rien fait. »

« Je sais, je sais mais…. »

« Pauvre James. C'est le mariage qui le met dans cet état, Remus » dit Sirius tout en rigolant légèrement.

James se retourna et fusilla du regard avant de lui tirer la langue ;

« Oh, quel grossierté, j'en suis outré. Je me demande encore comment une telle femme a bien pu vouloir t'épouser ? Aaaah quel gâchis ! »

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux, c'est l'heure. » dit Remus en terminant d'attacher le nœud papillon.

James respira un grand coup puis sortit de la salle. Il longea un couloir sombre et arriva dans la nef de l'église. Le prêtre, déjà présent, salua James d'un geste de la tête et reprit sa lecture. James alla se mettre devant lui et attendit…encore et encore. Cette attente mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Plusieurs fois, il se retourna vers Sirius qui lui sourit. Puis alors, il n'y attendait plus, la musique commença et la plus belle créature qu'il avait vu dans sa vie entra.

Lily était magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche composée d'un corset brodé avec des roses en perles et une jupe en soie avec une traîne. Autant sa robe était compliquée, autant sa coiffure était simple. Elle avait mis une sorte couronne avec des fleurs blanches, c'est ce qui tenait son voile. Elle avança d'un pas timide…

« Si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme sous le regard de Dieux. » commença le prêtre, dès que Lily fut a côté de James...

**2 ans plus tard**

« Poussez, allez poussez » hurlait une femme habillé en blanc.

James marchait en rond depuis un bon moment dans le couloir proche de la salle. Il n'avait plus le droit d'y retourner depuis qu'il s'était évanoui. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute.

« James, calme-toi, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée dans le couloir » dit un officier de police.

« Sirius, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. Tu n'es pas en service normalement ? »

Sirius regarda l'horloge qui pendait au mur et dit dans un grand sourire.

« Non, il est fini depuis 5 minutes. Désolé, Jamesie chéri ! »

James jura et reprit ses cent pas pour la n-ième fois depuis qu'on l'avait mis dehors.

« Allez, encore un effort, on voit la tête »

« P'tain, mais tu vas sortir oui ! » cria une jeune femme, le visage contracté par l'effort et la douleur.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces avant de retomber dans le lit, haletante et humide de sueur. Elle respira rapidement jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière lui redemande de pousser. Elle s'arqua et appuya sur son ventre comme si cela pouvait aider à sa délivrance. Elle allait tuer son époux pour l'avoir dans cet état.

« Courage, on y est presque. Allez un dernier effort…poussez ! »

« James, arrête !! Tu me donnes le mal de mer ! »

Il s'assit mais ses jambes, elles, continuèrent à bouger. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Ce n'est pas normal. Ca ne doit pas durer aussi longtemps…Si ? Sirius, à côté de lui, soupira et se leva. Il alla chercher du café. Certes, ce n'est pas se qui allait le calmer mais, ça allait le calmer lui parce que l'état de James avait exacerbé son état d'inquiétude.

Quand il revient, James était occupé à parler avec un médecin. Il souriait…Puis, soudain, il partit en courant dans la salle d'accouchement. Sirius s'approcha du médecin.

« Comment cela s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il sachant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle. D'abord la famille.

« Tout va bien ! Elle a accouché d'un magnifique petit garçon qui est en pleine forme. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Le médecin sourit à Sirius et s'en alla. L'homme s'assit et sourit avant d'éclater de rire…Il se leva aussi vite, il devait prévenir Remus. Un nouveau Potter était dans la place.

James s'arrêta devant la chambre. Lily devait y être maintenant…avec leur trésor, leur enfant. A cet idée, il souria bêtement. Deux infirmières qui passaient derrière lui se regardèrent et sourirent. Ah, ces jeunes parents. L'une d'elles se rapprocha de James et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer ! Elle doit vous attendre ! »

« Vous avez sûrement raison. » dit James

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans la pièce. Sa première vision fut Lily qui allaitait son nouveau-né pour la première fois. En l'entendant entrer, elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Il regarda ensuite son fils et lui caressa le sommet de la tête.

« James, je te présente Harry Nathaniel Potter ! Il a terminé de boire, tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant son mari qui blêmit

« Moi, mais…je…je pourrais le faire tomber, je… »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, aller, prends ton fils. »

Elle lui mit d'autorité dans les bras. James le prit maladroitement et regarda sa femme, l'ai effrayé. Elle soupira et l'aida à mieux le prendre.

« Tu sais, les nouveaux-nés n'ont pas encore de muscle assez solide pour tenir leur tête droite, tu doit donc l'aider en mettant ton bras ainsi. »

James obéit à sa femme, puis regarda le petit bonhomme, son petit bonhomme. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père, curieux de voir une nouvelle tête. Il avait les yeux de sa mère.

**10 ans plus tard.**

« Harry, dépêche-toi ! Remus ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. » cria une jeune femme en bas des escaliers.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année sortit de la salle de bain, la bouche pleine de dentifrice et les cheveux encore humide. Il attrapa son sac et dévala l'escalier, s'en faire attention au fait que celui-ci était très raide. Il se présenta devant sa mère et lui sourit d'un sourire édenté. Elle lui répondit et, avec son tablier, lui essuya la bouche. Il mit ensuite ses chaussures et elle l'aida à les lacer pour ensuite le pousser dehors u restaurant. Il courut jusqu'à la voiture noire tout en saluant sa mère de la main. Il entra ensuite dans la voiture et Lily resta dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Elle rentra ensuite dans le restaurant, sans voir l'homme au long manteau noir qui attendait au coin de la rue, en face.

« Alors Harry, tu es prêt pour ta première journée de classe ? » demanda l'homme au volant.

« Dis Remus, si jamais il a personne qui m'aime dans ma classe, je pourrais venir te voir ? » demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr, p'tit bonhomme, mais je suis sûr que ta classe t'aimera bien. Qui t'aimerait pas, t'es trop mignon ! »

L'homme au manteau noir attendit que la jeune femme qu'il avait vue parte pour les courses avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. Elle ne devait pas être concerné…enfin pour le moment.

« Désolé mais le restaurant est fermé pour le moment, revenait plus tard. »

« Non, James. »

James se retourna et regarda avec effroi l'homme.

« Tom » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Ravi que tu te souvienne encore de moi. Tu te rappelles de ton contrat ? C'est à mon tour de te demander de l'aide. »

« Je…Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous. Je vous demanderais de quitter le restaurant avant que je n'appelle la police !! »

« James, comment… » dit l'homme en se rapprochant de James qui recula jusqu'à être bloqué par le bar.

« Partez de mon restaurant ! » hurla-t-il en essayant de garder la face, malgré sa peur devant l'homme.

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius qui venait prendre comme d'habitude son petit-déjeuner au restaurant, entra. Il fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami dans cette posture. Il alla taper son l'épaule de l'homme qui menaçait James. Celui-ci se retourna et fusilla le nouvel arrivant avant de la reconnaître. Plusieurs de ces hommes s'étaient fait arrêté par ses hommes…Il avait devant lui le lieutenant Black, son pire cauchemar.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Sirius en regardant attentivement l'homme.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu et quelque chose lui disait que c'était tout sauf bon. Tom, sentant le vent tourné pour lui, se dégagea de la prise de Sirius et sortit sans demander son reste. James relâcha la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Sirius l'aida à s'asseoir et le regarda suspicieusement. Il lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait, ses gènes de flics le sentaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce type ? »

« Rien Sirius, vraiment ! » dit James en se relevant. Il alla chercher le plat qu'il réservait à Sirius et vint se rasseoir.

« Tu me mens, James. Tu me mens et je n'aime pas ça. » dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Vraiment ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Il a essayé et est tombé sur un os. Il ne reviendra plus. Je te le promets. Allez, mange, bientôt que c'est chaud. »

Sirius soupira et mangea, malgré le nœud présent dans son ventre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il se promit de faire des recherches sur cet homme et ce, même si James est contre.

**6 ans plus tard, dans le restaurant.**

Thomas était le petit nouveau dans la famille que formaient les membres du restaurant. Il avait 20 ans et était superbe aux yeux d'Harry. Celui-ci avait bien grandit. Il était âgé de 16 ans maintenant et cela faisait un ans qu'il savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais une fille…Il était homo mais cela, il ne l'avait jamais dit à ces parents et ne le ferait sans aucun doute. Il avait bien vu comment son père avait regardé le couple d'homme qui était venu mangé chez eux. Certes, à ce moment-là, sa mère n'avait aucune remarque mais au soir, il l'avait entendu avec son père…Et cela faisait mal, très mal.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Thomas avec envie…Il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des rêves érotique sur lui. Le problème c'est que Thomas dormait avec Harry. Il y avait bien d'autres salles mais elles servaient de réserves pour le restaurant.

Une nuit, Thomas fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme si mignon qui occupait la chambre avec lui. Il se leva, inquiet de voir ses joues si rouges. Peut être a-t-il de la fièvre. Il posa sa main sur son front et fut surprit de ne pas le sentir si chaud que cela.

« Thomas… » chuchota Harry en se réveilla doucement.

Thomas trouva cela adorable. Il fut plus surpris par la réaction d'Harry ensuite. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et brusquement se releva et agrippa un coussin qu'il plaqua contre lui, l'air effrayé.

« Thomas ? Mais…Qu'est-ce que… »dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Calme-toi…Je pensais que tu avais de la fièvre mais tu as sûrement du faire un mauvais rêve. » dit Thomas d'un air compatissant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se leva brusquement et partit aussi vite que possible s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Thomas le regarda perplexe avant de remarquer que ses draps étaient humides…Comprenant ce qui avait du se passé, il éclata de rire. Ah, les hormones des adolescents. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Discrètement, il entra et se trouva nez à nez avec un Harry nu, sous la douche. Celui-ci ne semblait de pas l'avoir vu et continuait à parler à lui-même.

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai… mais quel con, mais quel con. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Putain mais c'est pas vrai. »dit-il tout en tapant sur le mur. Soudain, il s'écroula sous la douche, en pleur.

Thomas soupira et alla éteindre la douche. Il prit ensuite une serviette épaisse et entoura Harry dedans. Il l'aidait ensuite à se relever et le porta jusqu'à son lit, enfin celui de Thomas.

« Je suis désolé… »murmura Harry doucement. Si doucement que Thomas crut l'avoir rêver.

« Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Il n'y a pas de raison, cela arrive à tout le monde. »

« Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre ! Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… »continua Harry

« Voyons, Harry, cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des rêve érotiques. C'est normal. »

« Non, ça ne l'ai pas ! Pas quand ces rêves te concernent ! »cria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Dès que ces mots s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Harry, il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa boucher et regarda, effaré, Thomas. Celui-ci hésita entre éclater de rire ou embrasser le petit ange qui était sur son lit. Soudain, Harry éclata en pleurs, le silence de thomas lui faisait mal. Thomas, comprenant très bien, entoura Harry dans ses bras et le consola avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se coucha ensuite au côté d'Harry et ils s'endormirent

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillé par la mère d'Harry, mais heureusement celle-ci n'entra pas. Quand Harry réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de Thomas, il rougit et balbutia, honteux de sa réaction de hier. Il chercha à s'échapper mais avant qu'il ne réussisse, thomas l'embrassa

« Bonjour petit ange. »

« Je…bonjour toi, » répondit Harry en l'embrassa à son tour.

**2 ans plus tard.**

Cela faisait 8 ans maintenant que James refusait de se plier à la volonté de Tom et aujourd'hui il allait le payer…Cela allait lui coûter cher, très cher. Tom attendait dans une voiture avec deux de ses hommes. Il attendait qu'Harry, le fils de la maison parte pour l'école avant d'intervenir. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'on était un jour férié avant qu'un de ses hommes en fasse la remarque. Il faut dire aussi que le seul fils qu'il avait n'allait pas à l'école…en fait, il ne sortait même pas du château. Raphaël, quel gamin délicieux !

« Chef, on fais quoi ? On rentre dans le tas ou on attend ? »

« On attend, je eux que le fils voit son paradis s'effondrer avec la disparition de ses parents. »

Il éclata dans un rire froid et cruel. Ses hommes, habitués, se contentèrent de sourire.

Heureusement pour eux, James et Lily avaient prévu d'aller en ville pour essayer de trouver un local pour ouvrir une succursale dans le centre de la ville. Quand Tom vit leur voiture sortit de leur garage. Il fit un geste et les hommes la suivirent.

« Nos attendront qu'ils passent par les bois pour les capturer. Ne faites pas dans la finesse mais essayer de les garder vivant, surtout l'homme. »

Ils les suivirent sur une dizaine de kilomètres d'être seul sur la route.

« P'tain, mais ils sont chiant derrière !! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe James ? » demanda Lily en se réveillant.

« Il se passe que derrière, il n'arrête pas de me coller, le salaud. Allez, c'est ça passe…Non mais ça va pas ! »

La voiture qui avait voulut les dépasser se rabata beaucoup trop tôt, obligeant James à faire un écart pour les éviter. Cependant, à cause d'une plaque de verglas, il perdit le contrôle de la voiture et allait se planter dans un arbre. Les deux passagers sonnés ne se rendirent pas compte que deux hommes ouvrirent leur voiture pour ensuite prendre les occupants. Ils les attachèrent et les bâillonnèrent avant de les jeter sur la banquette arrière en compagnie de Tom.

James fut le premier à se réveiller. Il fut surpris de se sentir attacher. Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Devant lui, Tom le regardait, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« Tu n'aurais pas du me défier James…Cela t'a conduit à ta perte ainsi que celle de ta famille. »


	8. quand la vie reprend ses droits

**Chapitre 7 : quand la vie reprend ses droits.**

« Harry, comment tu te sens ? » demanda un blond. Il était assis à côtés du lit et regardait le brun avec tendresse.

« Mieux, Théo a dit que je pourrais sortir bientôt, demain je crois. Il veut encore me faire faire des tests pour mes jambes. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Non, il m'a seulement dit que la douleur que j'ai ressentis était bon signe. Je pourrais sûrement remarcher et c'est pour cela qu'il veut faire des tests. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !! » dit Draco avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser. Leur relation avait bien avancé. Sûrement le fait que dès qu'Harry fut sortit du château, Draco se jeta sur ses lèvres en lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, encore et encore. Harry, d'abord surpris, se mit à lui répondre tout en essayant de le calmer…Ce qui pris un bon moment. Il se réfugia ensuite dans ses bras et pleura, de joie mais aussi de la frayeur qu'il avait eue durant ses trois dernières semaines, il y a de ça une semaine maintenant. Un toussotement les interrompit. Dans l'embrassure de la porte, il y avait Thomas, Hermione et Nathan. Harry fut heureux de les voir mais sut à leur tête qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Salut, petit frère, encore à te faire chouchouter par ton chéri. » rigola Thomas en s'installant au côté de Draco. Les plus jeunes s'assirent au bout du lit en faisant attention aux jambes du blessé.

« Pff, tu dis cela parce que tu es jaloux, c'est tout !! » dit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

Ils rigolèrent un moment avant que d'autres personnes ne viennent. A la fin, il eut tous les pensionnaires du restaurant dans la chambre. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et les regarda, surpris. Elle sourit à Harry avant de sortir, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Ben, en voilà du monde. Pourquoi vous êtes tous venus ? » demanda Draco avec une moue boudeuse.

« Désolé d'interrompre se tendre moment à deux (toussotement général et sourire en coin). Disons que nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle… » dit Nicolas.

Aussitôt, tout le monde baissa la tête, le visage fermé. Harry les regarda perplexe et surtout très inquiet.

« Tu sais que tes parents sont rentrés ! (hochement de la tête de la part d'Harry). Mm, comment dire… » commença Mike

« Ils ont repris le contrôle du restaurant…Et c'est pas joyeux. » dit Alex en se calant un peu plus dans les bras de Nicolas.

« Ils sont pas d'accord avec ta vision des choses… » poursuivit Nicolas avec d'être interrompus par Fred

« C'est le moins que l'on puise dire. Ils nous ont mis à la porte ouais !! »

« Fred !! » s'exclamèrent les filles de la bande.

« Ben, quoi, c'est la vérité, non ? »

Personne ne répondit car il avait raison. Le père d'Harry les avait regardé de haut avant de leur demander d'où ils venaient. Quand ils surent qu'ils venaient de différents foyers, ils les virèrent sans même regarder le bon boulot qu'ils avaient accompli durant ces trois ans. Le seul qu'ils avaient décidé de garder fut Thomas mais celui-ci, devant leur comportement plus qu'abject, décida de ne pas rester.

« Mais…mais…c'est. Vous logez où alors ? » demanda Harry, inquiet et surtout effrayé par le comportement plus qu'étrange de ses parents.

« T'inquiète pas pour nous, on a trouvé des solutions. Erwin et moi avons un petit appartement qu'Emmanuel nous a donné, comme cela je peux financer une partie des études d'Erwin. » dit Charlotte

« J'ai réussi à avoir une bourse et je suis presque à la fin de mes études. Théo m'a déjà proposé un emploi dans cet hôpital après. » continua Erwin

« Quand à moi, comme mes toiles se vendent bien, j'ai assez d'argent pour me prendre un appartement mais…Alexander m'a proposé d'aller habiter avec lui et j'ai accepté » dit Kathy en rougissant.

« Alexandre est le fils du propriétaire de la galerie où, mademoiselle expose. Quand à moi, je suis…avec Blaise ! » dit Thomas avant de aire un clin d'œil à Harry qui pouffa. Il avait eu raison depuis le début.

« Quand à nous quatre, nous avons décidé de partir en Angleterre…grâce au livre d'Alex, en fait. » dit Nicolas en embrassant la jeune fille sur la joue.

« Fred, Nico et moi avons trouvé un job dans un restaurant, récent mais qui promet beaucoup. »

« Ce qui est bien c'est que l'on sera pas séparé, ils nous ont embauché tous les trois ! » dit Fred.

« En fait, il ne reste que moi mais Draco m'a proposé de rester chez lui avec Hermione et de s'occuper de mes frais. » dit Nathan sans pour autant regarder Harry.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé…je… » dit Harry.

Il se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas avoir pu être là pour les aider. Thomas, comprenant le mode de pensée de son petit frère, s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

« Harry, nous ne t'avons pas dit le pire…Le procès de Raphaël va bientôt commencé et d'après ce que Sirius m'a dit, tes parents n'ont pas porté plainte contre lui…Ils ont même dit que c'était une honte d'enfermé un garçon aussi gentil que lui »

Comme Thomas s'en doutait, Harry éclata en sanglot mais par pour la raison qu'il pensait. Il repensait à ce qu'ils lui avaient dit dans le château.  
_« Raphaël est un bon garçon. Il est obligé par Tom, son père…Il est comme un fils pour nous. Essaye de le comprendre. C'est un gentil garçon… »_

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard au tribunal**.

Harry s'avança lentement entre les bancs en bois, sous le regard des curieux, amateurs d'histoire sordide qui ne les concerne même pas ! Mais s'ils venaient, c'était pour se rassurer, pour se dire que leur vie n'était pas aussi pire qu'ils le pensaient, la preuve avec ceux qui venaient dans le tribunal. Dans les premières rangées, il y avait tous ses pensionnaires et amis. Il leur sourit pour les remercier d'être là, par contre, il fut étonné et très déçu de voir ses parents de l'autre côté de la rangée. Ils entouraient Raphaël de leurs bras, comme s'il était leur fils. Son sourire disparut mais c'est la tête haute qu'il alla au côté d'Emmanuel. Le procès pouvait commencer.

« Harry, comme as-tu pu faire cela ? » demanda Lily à la fin du procès.

Raphaël avait été condamné à un an en prison ferme plus deux ans dans une institution fermée. Les parents d'Harry, à l'annonce de ce résultat, furent outré et dirent au juge qu'ils feraient appel. Cela avait profondément blessé Harry. Mais il préféra de ne rien dire et passa devant sans un mot, la tête basse

« Harry ! Je suis encore ta mère. Tu me donne le respect, alors, réponds !! » hurla Lily, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Harry la regarda, déçu.

« Je suis désolé…Mère » dit-il d'un ton aigre… « Mais vous et père avez perdu mon respect quand vous avez mis à la porte, mon personnel et surtout mes amis ! »

Ceux-ci, juste derrière Harry, se sourirent et Thomas mit une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

« Ton personnel… un ramassis de vermine sans nom, c'est tout ! » répondit son père.

Harry respira profondément et regarda son père dans les yeux

« Si tu le dis père ! Mais sache que le restaurant est à mon nom donc… ! Et oui, après votre disparition, le restaurant prit feu, j'ai donc du prendre une hypothèque !! Donc, le restaurant est et restera à mon nom !!! Je te prierais donc de dégager de chez moi ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de ses parents, complètement abasourdi par cette révolte, il quitta le tribunal, le cœur en miette. Il venait de retrouver ses parents pour les perdre à nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance…Il se sentais malade. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas retrouvé sa petite vie tranquille comme avant…Bon, d'accord avec Draco, mais il voulait la paix !

Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à son restaurant, avec les autres mais au moment où ils voulurent lui parler, Harry se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et la démarche, encore très très mal assuré, monta les marches. Il mit du temps pour monter et n'importe qui aurait pu facilement le rattraper mais ils avaient comprit que le brun voulait la paix. Il n'était pas apte à faire face, pas encore. Il alla dans sa chambre et tomba sur son lit, complètement épuisé, par la montée mais surtout par cette cascade d'événements. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il s'endormit comme une masse. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar ne vint le hanter.

En bas, tout le monde s'était mis autour d'une table et discutait. Maintenant, ils savaient que le restaurant était à Harry, alors rien de les empêchait de revenir mais pour la plupart, leur nouvel arrangement était meilleur pour leur avancé social. Certes, ils ne niaient pas que ce fût grâce à Harry s'ils en étaient là mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir.

« Pauvre Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » dit Charlotte en se réfugiant dans les bras de son frère.

« Bon, pour moi, c'est clair. Je vais continuer à travailler ici tout en habitant avec Blaise et ceux qui doivent aller en Angleterre partiront. C'est non négociable, Mike. C'est qu'aurait voulut Harry. Il a toujours dit que ce restaurant devait vous servir de tremplin !! »

« Mais alors, que va devenir le restaurant. Je doute que toi et Harry puisez le faire marcher rien qu'à deux » dit Alex, un air sceptique sur le visage.

« Nous allons le reconstruire. Il reste des jeunes comme vous avant à aider. Ne vous en faites pas ! »

« Mm peut être mais, je crois que moi, Kathy ? Kathy, et Charlotte viendrons de temps à autre vous aider au restaurant. Ce n'est que justice, une sorte de remerciement ! » dit Erwin en souriant et en amenant les deux jeune filles vers lui !

« Vous êtes fou, mais c'est d'accord ! » dit Thomas avec un sourire en coin.

« Euh, Thomas, j'aimerais rester ici pour le moment avec Hermione…disons que j'ai quelque petit problème avec notre logement et…euh… » dit Draco, rougissant de plus en plus

Surtout sous le regard narquois des pensionnaires. Thomas éclata de rire et donna un grand coups dans son dos.

« T'en fais pas, beau-frère, il y a assez de place pour toi et la petite Hermione. C'est Harry qui va être content ! »

« Allez, on boit ! » dit Mike en déposant deux bouteilles d'alcool sur la table. « A la bonne marche de notre futur !! » dit-il en brandissant un verre de rhum

« A notre futur ! » hurlèrent les autres !!

**Beaucoup plus tard.**

Draco monta d'un pas chancelant. Nathan et Hermione étaient déjà montés depuis un bon moment comme la plupart des filles. Il restait encore en bas, le reste des garçons. Ceux-ci étaient toujours en train de boire. Il monta en tanguant, il savait qu'il avait abusé mais bizarrement cela le fit rigoler doucement. Il était légèrement euphorique mais aussi complètement paumé. Jamais encore il était monté dans cette partie du restaurant et ne savait donc pas du tout où il devait aller. Heureusement, pour lui, Nathan avait prévu le coup et avait remonté la toile. Il marcha droit devant lui tout en essayant de rester debout ce qui lui était de plus en plus difficile à cause de sa vue trouble. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un navire sur une mer agitée…il rigola doucement. Il s'engouffra dans la première chambre qu'il fut…enfin, qu'il réussit à ouvrit. Quelle idée aussi de mettre sur cette porte trois poignées !

Sans faire attention à la chambre en elle-même, il s'affala dans le lit et se blottit contre un traversin qui, bizarrement, était en travers du lit…mais bon, l'alcool et le sommeil aidant, il s'endormit sans trop se poser de question.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**

Harry grogna doucement quand un rayon lumineux vint taper contre la fine peau. Il bougea doucement et colla son visage contre quelque chose de chose et de doux. Cependant, il n'était pas mou comme son coussin. De plus, il dégageait une douce odeur de…menthe. Pas désagréable, c'est frais, mais il n'avait pourtant pas un tel parfum. Ce questionnement incessant le poussa de plus en plus en dehors d'un sommeil pourtant le plus agréable. Il soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté en essayant de rattraper ce sommeil qui le fuyait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il était encore tôt, son réveil le renseignant la dessus. Il n'était que 7 heures, bien trop tôt à son goût. Il inspira à fond, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Soudain deux bras l'enlaça et un nez un peu froid, vient se réfugia dans son cou. Harry sursauta puis se figea. Qui pouvait être dans son lit ? Avec lui ?

« Mm, Harry, tu sens bon ! » murmura un voix ensommeillé

Harry se figea avant de se détendre. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Draco. Pourtant il se demandait comment il était arrivé à sa chambre.

« Draco… Tu pourrais te détacher de moi, tu m'étouffes. » dit Harry en essayant de se défaire de la prise de Draco

En effet, durant son sommeil et pensant toujours qu'Harry était un traversin, le blond s'était mis à resserrer sa prise… Il s'étonna cependant qu'un traversin puise parler. Cela l'intrigua si fort qu'il se réveilla. Sa vue embrumée discerna une sorte de chevelure noire… Depuis quand les traversins ont une chevelure noire ? Il se redressa et regarda étonné Harry qui rigolait doucement sous le regard ensommeillé et plus qu'étonnée du blond.

« Alors, monsieur le bel au bois dormant, on se réveille enfin !! » dit Harry.

« Harry ? Mais…mais t'es pas un traversin ? »

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles…Si tu me disais ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, plutôt que me prendre pour un traversin. » dit-il, amusé

« Je…je crois que j'ai trop bu…dodo !! » dit le blond et se laissant retomber sur le brun.

Sa tête le lançait…comme s'il avait un marteau-piqueur…Il ferma les yeux et replongea dans un sommeil profond. Harry soupira et poussa le blond de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci, le corps alourdi par le sommeil, retomba sur le jeune homme brun, lui expulsant le peu d'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il commençait à désespérer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entre !! » dit Harry d'une voix pressante

Thomas passa sa tête et surpris qu'Harry lui est permis de rentrer alors qu'il…

« Euh, Harry ? Tu es sûr que je puisse rentrer ? Je te dérange peut être » demanda Thomas

« Putain, au lieu de déblatérer, viens m'aider ! Il est lourd, putain !! » hurla Harry, sans que cela réveille Draco pour autant.

Thomas rigola doucement mais alla très vite aider le pauvre Harry. Le jeune homme se redressa en inspirant profondément.

« Bordel, ce qu'il est lourd ! Merci Thomas…Dis, tu pourrais peut être me renseigner. Pourquoi mon blondinet se trouve dans ma chambre ? »

« Ton blondinet ? (Harry lui tira la langue) D'accord, Sage !! Hier soir, nous avons…peut être bu un peu trop et bon…il a du prendre la première porte qu'il a trouvé…je. »

« Vous avez vidé combien de bouteilles, que je sache pour les courses ! » soupira Harry

« Euh…seulement quatre !... Ravi de voir que tu veux continuer le restaurant malgré tout ! » dit Thomas avec un grand sourire

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde quitte le navire que le capitaine va abandonner son bateau ! » dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Thomas lui fit un grand sourire. Celui-ci s'agrandit quand il vit Draco se replier sur lui et enlacer la taille d'Harry qui soupira. Heureusement il ne serra pas autant qu'avant.

« Pff, pas possible comme il est collant ! » soupira Harry, mais le ton de sa voix était démentit par un sourire tendre.

« Bah, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne tient pas à toi » répondit Thomas.

Harry hocha la tête tout en caressant les cheveux de Draco tendrement. Thomas sourit et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix d'Harry le retient.

« Tu pourrais me rapporter un livre et un verre avec de l'aspirine si jamais. »

Thomas hocha la tête et sortit, tout en étant sûr qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé. »

Il ne tarda pas à lui ramener ce qui lui fallait. Puis il descendit rejoindre les autres. Il y avait Daniel et deux de ses protégés. L'un s'appelait Maxime et souhaite devenir restaurateur et l'autre, une fille, Amanda. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle n'avait pas de bout bien précis mais vivait pour la musique. Il les salua et s'assit à leurs côtés.

« Bien, j'ai été voir le grand patron et il est toujours partant pour continuer ! Je vous présente Erwin, Kathy et Charlotte. Ils vont vous épauler quelques temps pour que tout roule bien. » dit-il en se servant dans l'assiette de pancakes.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et sourirent…bizarrement, ils se sentaient bien, comme chez eux, dans une famille aimante.

« Bien et ben, mangez, si Kathy les a fait ce n'est pas pour les regarder ! » dit Erwin en prenant une belle poignée.

« Frérot, tu es un porc !! » dit Charlotte, avec une grimace des plus éloquente. La table éclata de rire.

C'est dans cette ambiance des plus festif qu'Harry aidé de Draco descendit. Le blond n'avait pas mit longtemps pour se réveiller après le départ de Thomas. Et son réveil avait été des plus doux. Harry l'embrassa doucement…avant de le pousser brutalement. Mais le baiser !!

« Et bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien !! Oh, Daniel, je vois que tu nous a ramené du monde !! Salut les mômes, moi c'est Harry votre patron et votre ami. Tiens, où sont Nathan et Hermione ? » dit Harry en s'asseyant.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il prit son petit-déjeuner et le dévora tel un morval. Les autres le regardèrent, ébahis.

« Ben quoi ! » dit-il la bouche pleine. Il avala avant de continuer « Eh ! Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eut de vrai repas depuis…depuis un lustre ! »

Draco eut un sourire tendre et lui essuya la bouche avec un doux baiser, surprenant les deux enfants. Thomas qui les regardait, puis sourit narquoisement.

« Ben quoi, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas ! »

Les deux adolescents secouèrent la tête gênée d'être sous le regard de ses adultes. Ils leurs sourient et recommencèrent à rire et à s'amuser de bon cœur…La vie finit toujours par reprendre son cours.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Draco caressa doucement la bouche d'Harry qui haleta. Il en voulait plus. Pourtant le blond s'acharner à le toucher dans de caresses si volage qu'elle mettait le feu à sa peau sans permettre à la fraîcheur des doigts de l'apaiser.

« Dray… » s'exclama Harry quand celui-ci lui mordilla le téton.

Il avait l'impression d'être hyper sensible. Jamais de simples caresses ne lui avaient fait autant d'effet. Les doigts de Draco continuèrent à le caresser tout en descendant. Il se redressa et contempla avec envie la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Plus de dix ans maintenant qu'il était ensemble et il ne s'en lassait. Presque timidement, avec un sadisme calculé, il approcha lentement sa main vers la bosse. Il sourit quand il entendit Harry gémir d'anticipation. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, il retira sa main.

« S'il te plait, Dray… » supplia Harry.

Le blond se rallongea sur son amant et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu veux quoi, mon ange. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse, je suis à ton entière disposition. » dit-il d'un air suave faisant gémir Harry de plus bel.

« Touche-moi…je …veux que tu me touche… » chuchota Harry tout en ondulant contre la jambe de son amant.

Draco ne se fit pas prier, tout comme Harry, cette sensualité et cette attente mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Qu'est-ce ce qu'il aurait pas donnée pour se jeter sur lui comme la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, c'est leur anniversaire…Avec une lenteur délibérée, il fit descendre le reste des vêtements d'Harry qui leva les hanches pour qu'il est plus facile. Une fois nue, Draco se contenta de le regarda…mettant au supplice Harry.

« Draco touche-moi…Prends-moi… » gémit-il.

Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il toucha délicatement son sexe qui lui faisait tellement envie. Il la caressa avec envie de haut en bas faisant haleter Harry par tant de douceur.

« Encore…Oh Draco… » Il avait envie de plus.

Ses hanches montaient de plus en plus vite, cherchant une délivrance qui ne tarda pas. Harry se laissa retomber dans les coussins, la peau luisante de sueur, le visage rouge et les yeux embrumés par ce plaisir. Draco ne put se retenir d'avantage. Il termina de se déshabiller et entra en Harry qui haleta légèrement sous le coup de la douleur, il avait presque pas ressentit l'intrusion, encore perdu dans son monde de plaisir…Draco vint très vite le rejoindre, lui aussi avait été mis à bout par son torture.

Ils haletaient, heureux d'être ensemble.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. »

Nathan entra dans le restaurant et salua les quelques clients qu'il y avait encore et alla dans la cuisine. Il trouva Harry, Hermione te Draco autour d'un table, un peu à l'écart des autres, avec devant eux un tas de lettres. Hermione fut la première à le voir. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient marié. Nathan avait continué ses études et était devenu professeur de math et enseignait dans la même école que Remus. Hermione, quand à elle, travaillait dans le restaurant d'Harry. Ils n'avaient pas quitté cette maison et Harry avait déjà décidé qu'à leurs morts, ils hériteraient du resto.

« Dépêche ! On a reçut des nouvelles des autres…Allez, viens !! » Dit-elle en le tirant vers la table.

Nathan lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Il était si fier. Il allait être papa ! Il la suivit à la table et salua ses deux parents d'une bise sur la joue. Harry lui tendit une lettre de Thomas, la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lut. Nathan l'ouvrit avec précipitation.

« Cher Harry…et les autres (ai la flemme de tout écrire, excusez le vieillard que je deviens) Ici, tout se passe bien. La nouvelle boîte de Blaise marche à merveille. Il vous passe le bonjour. Je suppose que pour vous tout va pour le mieux puisque je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle. Harry, comment peux-tu oublier ton grand frère…une honte. Mais, je te pardonne, tu dois être sous l'influence du grand méchant blond qui ne doit pas être très loin de toi. Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. Sinon, j'ai reçu des nouvelles des autres…quoique que pour Alex et Kathy, ce n'est pas difficile. On ne parle que d'elles dans les journaux, de vraies petites stars. Cela fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'elles ont réussis à faire ce dont elles rêvaient. Bon, je vous laisse, mon service commence dans une heure…J'ai toujours pas changer, je suis né serveur et je crois que je le resterais ! Gros bisous à toute la famille !! »

Ils eurent un sourire blasé. Thomas n'avait toujours pas changé.

« Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu leur écrire une lettre. Je le ferais plus tard. » dit Harry en soupirant. Mais il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps. Le restaurant marchait bien, même un peu mieux qu'avant.

« Sinon, vous avez eut des nouvelles des autres ? » demanda Nathan en s'asseyant. Hermione lui ramena une tasse de café et des pâtisseries. Il la remercia tout en lui reprochant de ne pas faire suffisamment à son état.

« Oui, on a reçu des lettres de Fred et de Nicolas. Ils travaillent toujours ensemble mais Fred habite seul maintenant. Nicolas, s'est marié tout comme Alex et Mike. »

« Devine avec qui Alex s'est mariée… » dit Harry avec un sourire entendu

« Mike, comme on s'en doutait avant, non ? » répondit Nathan

« Oui, mais le plus étonnant c'est Nicolas. Il s'est marié à un homme ! » dit Harry.

Nathan le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça de Nicolas, le dragueur invétéré du groupe trouve le bonheur avec un homme…Cela le fit rire doucement. Comme quoi les gens changent.

« Sinon, Alex en est à son troisième best-seller dans la littérature gay et elle ne compte pas s'en arrêter là, et ce malgré, son premier enfant. » continua Harry.

« Kathy ne compte plus son argent et sort maintenant avec Erwin qui est un grand chirurgien. Ils sont à New york. » dit Draco

« En fait, la seule qui soit resté dans le coin, c'est bien moi !! » dit une femme pleine de joie en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut enlacer la femme, elle fut ensuite suivit par Nathan, Harry et Draco. Ils étaient heureux de voir Charlotte. Par son boulot d'avocat qui marchait plus que bien (elle était maintenant gérante de sa propre boîte), elle n'avait pas souvent le temps de venir au restaurant et parfois cette ambiance lui manquait.

Les gens ne peuvent pas savoir comme une telle ambiance familiale est primordiale pour des enfants au passé trouble. Harry avait aidé des tas d'enfants et après lui Nathan et Hermione continuèrent…tout comme leur enfant…en attendant, elle aidait ces enfants ! Peu de personne s'en souci, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout…Cette attitude la répugnait !! Heureusement que des gens comme Harry existe, offrant un petit coin de paradis dans ce monde trop gris !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Bizarrement, cette fic me laisse un goût amère dans la bouche...Elle remet en question mon avenir d'auteur sur Je continuerait pendant un moment, du moins pour mes deux histoires que je suis en train de faire mais...je ne sais plus...

Je remercie particulièrement Zaika qui a continué à me demander la suite...même si elle ne devait pas être brillante ( en vue des rewiew que vous m'avez laisser) Mais bon tant pis!


End file.
